Spiral
by xxlight-kitsune-chanxx
Summary: Sasuke's a demon prince. Naruto places a necklace on him to change him into a cat. Now Sasuke wants revenge. It shouldn't be that hard, right? SasuXNaru Updated! Ch. 8 up!
1. Demons

Whoo-Hoo! My first fanfiction story! Please...Be gentle...And review!

Author: Light-Kitsune-Chaaaaaaan!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto...It hurts...

Pairing(s): NaruXSasu (If anyone would like to leave a review wanting to add a couple...lemme know )

P.S: With the couple things...Nobody else can be paired up with Sasuke or Naruto...Gomen.

Rated: M

Warnings for THIS chapter: Language

Naruto: Ooh...A demon story...I get to be a demon!?

Uh...No...Sasuke does.

Naruto: Wha? Why him!? It's always about Sasuke!

Sasuke: Hn.

Er...Calm down...

Naruto! Why doesn't everybody just name the damn show Sasuke now!

That's not a bad idea...

Naruto: WHA!? BASTARD I'LL KILL YOU!

Sasuke: Whatever, dobe...

Heh...Umm...Let's continue onto the story...

**IMPORTANT NOTE**: This story is pretty much like the manga "Mugen Spiral." My friend let me borrow the manga and I fell in love with it! Spueal! And so I thought...

'Hey...Why don't I make a NaruXSasu of this?' And that's how it came to this...And also 'Why am I talking to myself?'

Naruto is fifteen and Sasuke is seventeen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Ch. 1 Demon**

**Demons are not just mythes**

**They are real...**

**They are very real...**

**-Emily Luebrecht**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ugh," A blonde headed boy flipped over painfully, now lying harshly on his bruised and sensitive back. Needless to say that he was in a very bad condition: His torn clothes where now drenched in blood and fallen rain, his whole body felt like it was being torn into tiny pieces, and he was having a pretty pitiful day. He rolled his eyes sharply.

Upon rolling ocean blue eyes, he spotted a glistening necklace closed by, getting muddy from the raindrops mixing with dirt. Using a great amount of strength he had left, he reached a tan hand shakily towards the set of beads, well that was, until a royally made steel sandal stepped on the necklace. A pale face smirked evily,

"Sorry, kid," The figure then stepped deeper onto the pile of trashing beads,"but your powers don't work on me. Not against..."

**A DEMON...**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ah, what a beautiful day," Naruto Uzumaki chriped, swiftly pouring him another cup of miso ramen. He blew quietly on the hot noodles, but then turned around lazily, seeing a pair of golden eyes glaring at him,"What's wrong?" He asked directly towards a black cat who's glare widdened.

"What the hell do you mean what's wrong? This is what's wrong!" It replied back hasty, looking down towards the dangling necklace, then looking back up at the grinning boy who just started slurping noodles with his chopsticks like everything was alright.

Naruto swallowed a large mouthful and gave a sigh,"So I guess nothing's wrong,"and then took his chopsticks to place some more steamy noodles inside his watery mouth.

"Naruto?" The cat asked, squinting it's large eyes.

"Yah?" The blonde said, gulping rather loudly.

"I'll kill you," The black fur ball threatened as if it was something he would normally say. The whiskered boy just gave a small glare of his own,"You've been saying that ever since I've brought you home." He murmured.

"Because I will kill you," The feline then gave a serious and deadly look," I swear I'll have my revenge on you one day. I shall devour you and absorb your powers as mine. Only then shall you bear witness to my true strength...as a demon!" He laughed skillfully at his speech, which then had Naruto ran out of ramen and jumped up, heading back to the boiling pot.

"Whatever you say, Sasuke."

"Wait a minute! I'm not finished talking here!"

XXX

Naruto yawned softly while pulling his orange T-shirt off, carelessly throwing it onto the floor and grabbing another shirt that was a soft gray. He then pulled it over his head, then attempted to pull his shorts off, that was, until he glanced behind him to see Sasuke staring at him,"W-what?" He asked, blushing slightly.

"Nothing at all," Sasuke gave a arragant smirk, showing sharp fangs,"Go ahead."

Naruto felt himself boil as he darted out of his room to the bathroom, throwing a towl that was on the floor at the demon prince,"Pervert!" He yelled.

"Ow! What the fuck was that for!?"

XXX

"Where's my homework at?" Naruto asked himself, throwing every object around at sight. He panicked. He had a big test tomorrow and he needed to finish his assignment to study the blasted thing. When he walked around the whole house (which was tiny), he gasped stupidly when walking into the kitchen, and non-surprisingly seeing Sasuke with the sheets of paper inside his mouth, gnawing furiously. The blonde's face turned purple as he screamed venomously,"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?"

The cat looked at him boldly."Eating. I'm starving." He replied flatly.

"THAT'S MY HOMEWORK!" He screamed louder, which of course Sasuke didn't change his emotion. He didn't know what the hell homework was. So why would he care? The black hairball started gagging when Naruto smacked him over the head and ran out of the kitchen. When Sasuke finally caught his breath again, he growled,

"What the fuck was that for!?"

XXX

"Alright! Shigami is finally on!" Naruto grinned wildly to himself, placing himself comfortably onto his sofa. Shigami was his favorite TV show. And today was finally the new episode which Hallen would find out if Migumi was his long lost sister or not. The show was a fun-filled comedy, which was the blonde's favorite. He placed a rice ball inside his mouth as the episode started.

After about ten minutes through the plot of the show, a girl with long curly locks was staring at a boy with dark black eyes. They were looking desperately at eachother.

_'Hallen,' The girl said sweetly, but you could clearly tell there was saddness in her vioce. The boy gripped her arm's and shook her slightly,_

_'Migumi. I know you know the truth. So why won't you tell me? Please! Am I your brother or not!?'_

Naruto was very interested. He waited a week to finally see if that was Hallen's sister or not. He leaned in closer, curious.

_'Hallen, you--'_ Naruto's eye's blinked as the channel changed to some cartoon with a cat chasing a mouse. He stonely looked over to find Sasuke who accidentally stepped on the remote, "Dobe. I'm hungry."

Naruto's world just crummbled. He could not believed that that just happened. He waited a week--A whole week to see what was going to happen. His icy blue eyes turned crimson, flashing dangerously.

"Sas-uke," He glared harshly, grabbing a nearby lamp and throwing it forcefully at the shocked cat,"YOU BASTARD!"

"Ack!" Sasuke didn't have time to brace himself as the object crashed into his head as a direct hit. Naruto stomped towards his room, finally admitting to himself that it was time to get some sleep, not caring about the black feline's cries.

When Sasuke regained consciousness, he pulled himself up and rubbed his head with his paws, glaring in confusion.

"Dammit! What the fuck did I do!?"

**TBC...**

**Next Chapter: Sasuke plays a trick on Naruto to get the necklace off of him so he can turn back into his demon self. And how Sasuke even got the necklace on him in the first place!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Heh. Sorry if that was short, I wanted to know if people would like it or not so I could continue...or not...And no. Sasuke does not stay a cat forever, he does turn back into his smeaxy self! But that's not until the next chapter. This chapter was REALLY short, but I promise the next one will be longer! I hoped everyone has enjoyed it!

**Note**: Remember! I need **5** reviews to continue! So please review. You will be deeply loved!

**NOTE**: I know I'm horrible at grammar! You don't have to tell me! I would appreciated if someone would like to be my beta! That is if you wanna! Thankies for your time!


	2. Blood

Woooooah! I got so many reviews than I thought! I feel so happy...sniff...Thank you everyone! It makes me so happy!

To PaperAce: Aww, thanks! Glad you're enjoying it! I'm not a genius, though.

To Ashlee-chii: Yes, sweetheart! It's a SasuNaru like you wanted! Glad you're also enjoying it!

To sedaseda: Lol. It's not that Spiral. I know what you're talking 'bout, though! The really really smart dude! And the girl attacks him with bunny puppets! Buwahahaha! Thank you for reading!

To roboguy45: ...Woah! I would never try that...Actually I'm lying...XD

To dead edged blade: Aww, thank you hun! I liked his ramble speech, too!

To Emiko the black fox: Yesh! Thanks, Emiko buddeh! I can always count on you! Glad you're always there for me!

To kissama: Thank you very much! That's really sweet!

To jojo661538: Uh, yes, mam' or sir! The chapter is right here!

To Red Asatari: Thank you very much! -bows- And I'm glad you're enjoying it!

To Samantai: Well, here's the next chapter, hun! Thanks for reading! 3

To IfItFlips: Yes, I could. And it's hard...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author: Light-Kitsune-Chan at your service!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto...Stop bugging me about it!

Pairing(s): NaruXSasu still so far! (If anyone would like to leave a review wanting to add a couple...lemme know!)

P.S: With the couple things...Nobody else can be paired up with Sasuke or Naruto...Gomen.

Rated: M

Warnings for THIS chapter: Language, yaoi, violence

Sasuke: I hate this story. I'm a cat and a pervert.

And also a demon!

Sasuke: I can handle that. Demon's a babe magnets.

Wow...OOC...

Naruto: I'll say! Besides! He's gay!

Sasuke: Shut up, dobe!

Naruto: Hahahaha! Sasuke-teme's mad cause he likes dicks and not chicks!

Sasuke: SHUT UP!

Er...Let's begin with the second chapter...

IMPORTANT NOTE: This story is pretty much like the manga "Mugen Spiral." My friend let me borrow the manga and I fell in love with it! Squeal! And so I thought...

'Hey...Why don't I make a NaruXSasu of this?' And that's how it came to this...And also 'Why am I talking to myself?'

Naruto is fifteen and Sasuke is seventeen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ch. 2 Blood

Blood is for the weak...

Because the weak sheads it so much...

And that's why the strongest survive...

-Amber Pille

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto stirred slightly in his otherwise peaceful sleep, his chest rising steadly up and down. Like a a ghost that was finally at peace. His blonde hair shone through the window as the sun began to rise, his tan body finally coming back to life, and a demon trapped inside a cat's body sleeping rather close to him.

Wait...Demon...Cat...Sleeping...Next...To...Him...?

Naruto's blue eyes shot open, and he screamed like a little girl as he grabbed his pillow and threw it at Sasuke with brute force, causing him to fly off the bed, wondering what the hell just happened. Naruto, surprisngly, was the first to speak.

"What the hell are you doing in my bed!?" he questioned angrily.

His enemy gave him a familiar glare as he shook his head. "What am I doing in your bed?! Where the hell do you want me to sleep? On a couch!?" the prince asked.

"Well...Yeah..." the blonde's face turned a bright crimson as he lowered his head. Sasuke knew what the blonde was thinking, but decided to play ignorant.

"What, Naru-chan? Scared that I was going to molest you in your sleep or something? You know how hard it was to keep my little paws off?" Sasuke smirked. "You have every right to be pissed, because I was a bad kitty cat who clearly needs to be punished."

Naruto gave a small glare of his own as he grabbed another pillow and threw it at the black furred feline, who swiftly dodged it. "That wasn't what I was thinking, teme," he spat.

"Oh? Then what were you thinking, then?" This time, Naruto's face grew redder.

He gave a small gulp,"Well...I uh..." He picked a small flower up that was lying on his floor. He had a pot filled with beautiful flowers that his mother had given him before she passed away, but eventually the tulips fell dead one by one everyday. Naruto used to say it was his mother's free and beautiful soul that kept them alive. But now that she wasn't here...

"Well, you know what, dobe?" Sasuke interrupted the whiskered boy who looked back up to meet golden cat eyes. "I will kill you, you know."

Naruto's glare deepended, but quickly turned into his famous Uzumaki grin as he crawled over to Sasuke, then waved the flower up above his head. "Who wants some catnip? Who wants some catnip?" he asked cutely.

Sasuke couldn't help himself. He quickly jumped on his hindlegs and tried smacking the rotten tulip with his paws, purring slightly. When he heard Naruto giggle, he snapped out of his daze.

The demon prince glared yet again. "Why, you despicable tramp! Forcing such humiliation upon me, a proud demon--" He cut off as his glare deepened. "You won't get away with this!"

Naruto took a small sniff of the dead tulip. "Aw, but you look so cute like that."

"Quiet! I'll eat you, I swear!"

"And how are you going to do that?" Naruto asked, very curious. The cat still kept his glare and ignored the blonde's question.

"But...Why a cat of all things?! I thought you were a mystic, and yet you use such vile spells!"

Naruto began to fiddle with the red tulip. "The necklace around your neck is a rosary of evil sealing. Some call it a 'Cat God's Rosary.' This string of a cat bone beads isn't your usual gift shop item. Long ago, people used it to force evil spirits into submission," the blonde explained.

"Ah...So it's called a Rosary..." Sasuke's ear's perked up. "SUBMISSION?!"

Naruto waved his hand. "Don't worry. I'll do nothing of the sort!"

"Yeah...Sure..." the demon mummbled as Naruto helped himself up and streatched, giving a small yawn.

"Well, I'd better go take a shower. Gotta get ready for school," the boy whispered to himself. Sasuke hadn't heard him. He was clearly deep in thought as Naruto searched around his room to find a decent pair of clothes.

_Hmph, _the prince thought to himself, now keeping a sharp eye on Naruto as he moved around the room. _Just pathetic...The dobe claims he's strong, but I havn't seen anything to back that up. When I fought him the first time, it seemed he had quite a few skills at his disposal. And yet...He was clearly no match for a demon such as myself._

Sasuke knew this was all coming together.

_...Meaning, the key to his power lies in the beads! That's how he was able to seal my powers away! And thanks to my uncanny skill at logic...Removing the Rosary should mean...I can return to my true self! This boy's powers are nothing! Even in this form--_

"Sasuke?"

The demon quickly shook his head at hearing his name being called. Naruto gave a concerned look as he felt the other boy glaring at him. Suddenly, as if from nowhere, Sasuke jumped quickly and forcefully onto Naruto's face; clawing at the blonde boy, hopeing that he was as foolish as he looked.

"What are you doing?! Knock it off!" the blonde teen demanded, trying to push Sasuke away. "Quit it!" But the black cat wouldn't stop. Couldn't stop. Naruto tried grabbing the prince's neck so he would settle down, but accidently grabbed the Rosary.

The beads smoothly came off the demon's neck. And all Naruto could scream was, "Crap!"

"Mwa ha ha! You fool!" the cat yelled triumphantly, doing his usual smirk as gusts of wind swirled around him strangly, transforming him into what he really was. "I didn't even have to take it off myself!"

Sasuke continued laughing evilly as he felt himself become a demon again. When he felt the transformation was complete, his smirk widened. He felt power...Delicious power just waiting to be released onto a small patheic insect like Naruto.

"Time to meet your maker!" he cried. Naruto's eye's widdened.

Sasuke was...gorgeous. Black raven hair that spiked perfectly in the back with large strands in the front. Red eyes of the color blood that looked shaprly at his target. A well built body that suited him like an angel. Sharp dog-like fangs that softly touched his curved lips. He wore a jinbe yukata, but it looked more royal and warrior-like. He was a great demon prince, after all. Naruto felt...frightened for a moment...But only for a moment.

"How about I turn you into ash with my lightning?" the prince laughed as he swirled his hand around, ready to attack. And then...nothing.

Naruto stared at a blank Sasuke who shook his hand around. Why wasn't his damn magic working?!

"What the hell is going on?! My powers!" he gasped.

Naruto gave a small evilish look. "That's because...the curse I put on you...hasn't completely...been broken yet!" he yelled sharply, placing two fingers in front of his face like a ninja doing a jutsu. Sasuke felt himself panic as his heart beat calmed down.

"I...I can't move!" he cursed.

Naruto began explaning again. "You can't just remove the beads to remove their effect, you see. You actually have to destroy the source of the Rosary's power--the beads themselves!" The blonde then looked down. "Without your powers as a demon, you're nothing more than a normal human being. Perhaps as a demon, you'd have had a chance. But as a mere human...There is no way you could defeat me. One of who controls the 108 spirits of the realm of the dead!"

Sasuke gave a small smirk and thought, _So that's his secret. He's got a whole lot of spirits on his side._

"But my powers," Naruto continued, "aren't to subjugate the help-less. Rather...My powers...Are to protect innocent people's souls...From vile creatures." he finished.

"I see...And every couple hundred years," Sasuke began with his story,"there is a trial amongst all demons to determine their next king. In this trial, a demon must go to the surface world and devour the human with the strongest powers, thus adding that power to his own. Demons take the power they absorb from humans and turn it into their own energy. Of all the demons, the one who possesses the most power and energy will be crowned the next king of the demons."

Sasuke gave a smirk as Naruto stared at him blankly. "Many demons out there desire the power of the Uzumaki Clan. Since the beginning of time, your line was the only one with the power to oppose us, after all. And besides, you also have a demon spirit named Kyuubi, correct?"

Naruto didn't answer to this, just said, "And that's why you attacked me, too. Right, Sasuke?"

"Yes. That's what I was after from the start."

"And since there are other demons after me, then...They must find you a barrier from getting through to me."

"That's right." Sasuke gave a harsh glare and Naruto pondered. _Even after hearing all of that, there's not even a flicker of emotion of fear on his face. _His glare then turned into a arrogant smirk. "It seems that I was right to seek you out."

"Huh?" Naruto looked up at the demon.

"I will take your power as mine. I swear it. So don't go and get eaten by anyone else until I do."

Naruto gave an annoyed looked as he held the Rosary close to Sasuke. "I bind thee. That's enough out of you. Back into the cat you go."

"Gyak!" the prince shrieked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey, dobe, listen up. I have a plan." The now black cat prince walked behind Naruto as they were leaving a store. Naruto rolled his eyes.

"My name isn't 'Dobe,' buddy," the blonde corrected, but Sasuke seemed to ignore it.

"How about I protect you from the other demons? On the condition that you lift the curse on me, of course."

Naruto bent down after a few seconds until both boy's met each other's eyes. He smiled sweetly. "And what happens after all the bad demons go bye-bye?"

"I devour you." Sasuke smiled back.

Naruto sweatdropped. "How about I roast you over an oven pit before that?"

This time it was the prince who sweatdroped angrily. "What?! How dare you dismiss a demon's act of mercy!"

After a few seconds of silence, Sasuke finally spoke again. "Damn you! You don't plan on ever removing this curse, do you?"

"Well, durrhh."

"I'll admit, it's annoying that I won't be able to take your powers, but...I guess I'll just have to gather a whole bunch of other mystics together and kill them to make up for it instead."

Naruto gave an innocent look. "And just how were you going to accomplish such a grand scheme in that body, hmm, Mr. Kitty?" Sasuke was now annoyed. He hated being toyed with. "Besides, even without "protecting" me, Sasuke, I'm not about to die."

"Hmph! And where's your insurance on that?"

Naruto stood back up and frowned. "It's not about insurance...It's about a promise."

"Let me guess. Your grandfather that we're heading over to?"

"No...Not him...When I took my father's temple and my mother's powers after they died...I promised to become a mystic and protect the people by dispelling all the evil around them." Naruto looked down, tears beginning to form in his eyes. "Because of that promise I made to my parents...I have to live..."

Sasuke gave a small sigh of annoyance. Crying is for the weak, he always told himself. "Are you done yet? Sheesh. You babble forever! Hmph. Stupid dobe..." A smack on the side of his head made him hiss slightly.

"Ouch! What the fuck was that for?!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Naruto! Heeey! There's an evil spirit in the temple! Come quick!" Naruto's grandfather, Jiraiya, yelled. Naruto nodded as he headed towards the temple. Sasuke gave a small huff.

"Sheesh. Look at that older geezer...He has a wart on him...and wrinkles..." The demon prince gave rotten look, then began chasing the two.

Naruto looked around sharply. "You said it was around here?" he asked to be certain.

The white haired man nodded. "Yes. It was a horrible, horrible looking thing. I wonder where it ran off to."

"But...Evil spirits wouldn't come out here..." Naruto quirked a brow.

"Say what?" Jiraiya asked, a little shocked.

"The grave-stone of my mother and father and my grandfather," the blonde began. "I have it guarded from whatever foul spirits might seek to disturb their rest."

Sasuke's eyes widened in surprise as the old geezer began to smirk. "But, wait a minute. You shouldn't be able to see any writing or images related to your grandfather...unless your memory had returned."

Naruto let a sly smirk spread to his lips. "Well in that case...looks like my memory's back. You hypnotized me, didn't you? When I had fainted from sealing Sasuke's powers away."

The demon inside Naruto's Grandfather narrowed his brows. "How did you know I was an imposter?"

Naruto's smirk widened. "And another thing...I remembered a very special promise I made the day my parents AND grandfather died."

The demon returned the familiar smirk. "But admit it. Weren't you the least bit happy? To see your dear old grandfather just one more time?"

Naruto gave a dead look before replying. "You really shouldn't have. So, why don't you change into your form already?"

The demon began to laugh like a maniac. "Why should I?" he demanded. "I went out of my way to remove his bones from the grave to create this shell of a being. What a waste to simply discard it."

"You desecrated my grandfather's grave?!" the whiskered boy gasped, disgusted.

"Don't worry. Once I've devoured you, I'll make sure to put them back right by your grave." The imposter Jiraiya once again began laughing. He glanced over to where Sasuke was sitting. "And you, Sasuke! Don't move. Not like you could do anything in your current form, anyway...once I devour the boy, I'll kill the ailing King...And then take my place at the demon throne!" The demon prince gave a loud hiss.

Sasuke felt a vein trobbing in his head, he couldn't believe what the bastard was saying. "You'd...kill...my father?!" he spat harshly. Naruto just stared at them both.

"Don't think that a powerless son should be able to inherit the throne just because his father's the king! Only strength and power dictate who deserves the role amongst our people!"

"Oh, really?"

Both demons turned around to face Naruto, watching as he crossed his arms. "Because for some reason, I just can't imagine you being stronger than Sasuke."

Then out of great demon speed, Naruto felt cold hands grasped against this throat. The demon growled venomously,"What an insolent brat you are! Well then, go ahead! But do you really think you can kill the image of your grandfather?! Isn't this the person you wanted to protect the most?!" Naruto felt the pain grow, as his windpipe began to close slowly. He began to gag uncontrollably, then was relief as the pressure loosened.

"Well well," Sasuke purred, sitting on top of the demon's head. "You just don't know when to give up, do you?" Naruto didn't know what to say at this. "Still, if you'd broken down into a sniveling mess, I wouldn't have wasted any more time with you. Either way you choose to go, looks like you're going to die." Naruto's face grew flushed,

"And what about you, huh? He'll kill you, too, in that form of yours."

The prince gave a knowing smirk.

"That's why I have a proposition to make. Remove my curse. And I'll turn this guy to ash in a second." Sasuke's face was dead serious as he and Naruto stared at eachother.

"Wh-What?!" the demon gasped, but the feline ignored him and continued speaking calmly.

"But...The way things are going, no matter what, you're going to die. Or are you fine with a punk like this continuing to parade around in your grandfather's image?!"

Naruto gave a warm smile.

"Of course not. I couldn't possibly allow myself to die at the hands of someone who'd desecrate my grandfather's grave."

"Wh-What are you doing?!" the demon demanded, but nobody replied.

"Then you really don't have a choice, do you?" the black cat explained.

The whiskered boy nodded. Using his free hand to touch the prince's necklace, he smirked. "Fine, but don't go losing on me...I RELEASE THEE!"

The imposter let go of Naruto's throat to cover up his eyes as light flashed. "AARGH!" he screamed, panicking. When the flash was finally gone, the demon gasped upon finding himself eye-to-eye with the Sasuke in his demon form.

"Who the hell did you think you were talking to?" Sasuke smirked dangerously, holding up a hand with long pointed nails. Naruto scooted back towards a tree and watched the scene, trying to take in big breaths to calm hig lungs down.

The imposter transformed quickly to his true self as fast as lightning. "Ergh! So you're back, are you?!"

The prince smirked, racing towards the other demon. "Transforming won't help you though! First things first..." Sasuke then punched the red haired demon in his face harshly, feeling bones crack.

The imposter coughed violently as he spat out blood. "Curses. Damn you, Sasuke...So...close..."

Sasuke just widened his arrogant smirk. "No offense, but I really don't appreciate others going after my prey, ya know?"

The demon used whatever strength left in his patheic body to push himself up. "I..." He pointed a finger at the young prince. "I'll never recognize you! I don't care that you're the king's son! The throne belongs to the most powerful demon! And if I gain that boy's powers..." He then ran to attack. "...Then I'll stand above all others...ouf!" He was sadly stopped when Sasuke grabbed his head, shadows covering his blood eyes.

"If you want to be on top...At least figure out a way to beat me without relying on that boy's powers...And come back to try me again. Then maybe...I'll bother to remember your name."

The demon's eyes shot blood red. "D...amn...You."

The prince then blasted a ray of lightening threw the other's head, leaving a painful scream as his last memory. "Dammit...I won't let the likes of you kill my father," Sasuke growled.

Back at Naruto, the blonde seemed...puzzled. Did Sasuke really love his father that much to defend him? The whiskered boy always thought that Sasuke was a cold hearted bastard, but now...

"Sasuke..." the boy murmured softly. The prince glanced behind him to look directly at Naruto, who froze at contact.

"...Well then..." the prince started, and Naruto began to panic. Did he just think that Sasuke couldn't be all that bad!? Take it back! Take it back! Naruto quickly started enchanting a spell…that was, until he felt heated lips almost touching his pink ones.

The dark prince gave him a lustful look. "Is that how you treat someone who just saved your life? Hmm? Mr. Main Dish? You promised, remember? To be eaten by me if I helped defeat that guy," the raven haired boy explained. Naruto began to argue.

"When did I do that?!" he demanded.

"You sure seemed ready to accept that conseqence a few moments ago," Sasuke murmured while licking the blonde's earlobe lightly, coating it with his saliva. Naruto shuddered.

"That was then, but--"

"You've not been very nice to me, have you?" the prince interrupted.

Naruto gave a small laugh. "What are you talking about? I was totally nice to you!" This made Sasuke lean further, showing glistening fangs.

"Having my powers sealed away by a pathetic little worm like you was probably the sorriest moment of my life. But still, it was a good experience over all. The least I can do is to show mercy upon you for that. I'll make sure to devour you completly...So you won't have any regreats left!" Sasuke then cupped the blonde's chin, and leaned in slowly.

Naruto was stilled panicked. _Oh no, what am I going to do? I have to get away! He's going to eat me, dammit! _The blonde then managed to choak out a "Sto--," until he felt the demon's lips barely touching his. Naruto's eyes widened. There was only one thing to do...

"Ow!" Sasuke backed up as Naruto smacked him violently on his head.

"Ooph!" The demon prince yelped as the blonde boy then slapped him across the face.

"Gyak!" The raven haired boy screamed as the whiskered boy kicked him in the stomach, making the demon see stars. He shook his head dazed.

"What are you doing?!" Sasuke cried, holding his bruised and bloody face.

Naruto gave his own glare. "What are YOU doing?!" He felt his body becoming flushed.

"I told you I was going to devour your powers, remember? This is how demons absorb energy from humans!" the prince explained.

Naruto felt himself flush more, but this time he gave the demon a stupified look. "Wh-what?!" he asked, wanting Sasuke to explain more, but the prince pushed the innocent blonde down skillfully and climbed on top of him instead.

"So hold still already!" he demanded.

Naruto gave a painful scream as he felt the other boy grab ahold of his chin again. "NOOOOO! MOTHER!" he pleaded. Then suddendly, swirls of foggy mist circled around both boys. Sasuke quirked an eyebrow in confusion.

"Wh-What the heck?!" the prince yelped as he felt himself being transformed. Naruto closed his eyes tightly.

After a about ten seconds, the fifteen year old finally opened icy blue orbs again, then gave a small flush. "Huh?" he asked as he looked down to see a black cat on his lap.

Sasuke gave an annoyed look.

"Wha...What the hell's going on here?!" he questioned rather stupidly. Naruto looked down at the Rosary around black and silk fur.

"The beads." Naruto blinked. "I must have only released one of the 54 beads." The blonde then gave a small giggle. "In order to completely break the curse on you, I'd have to break each and every one of those 54 beads."

Sasuke felt himself slam his head against the ground. "Uh-huh, you've got to be kiddin' me!" The unhappy ball of fur then glared up at Naruto. "Turn me back this instant!" he demanded.

Naruto then gave Sasuke the most annoyed look ever. The nerve of the stupid feline to ask such a question! He acted like it wasn't a bad thing to try and eat his powers. Naruto grunted.

"No. I'm never doing that again." The blonde then looked at his three close relatives' graves and gave a small smile.

"Damn you! I swear you'll be in my belly before you know it!" the demon cat promised as Naruto still kept his smile flatted on his face.

"Maybe I should put you out along with the burnable trash." He laughed sweetly as Sasuke felt himself grow more angry and continued cursing.

_...Mom, Dad...Grandpa...I've taken in a vile little cat._

Naruto started walking home, feeling in need of a shower. The demon prince was close behind.

_I don't know what the future will bring..._

The blonde did a normal grin as he started pacing, shocking Sasuke as he told the dobe to slow down.

_...But no matter what, I hope you'll continue to watch over me._

"URK!" Naruto tripped in stupidity. "I forgot I had school today!" Which, school was now over.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sasuke!"

_My family comes from a long line of mythics and spiritualists. After my three close relatives passed away, I became the 78th mystic of the line._

"Shuddap. I'm trying to sleep," the cat cooed on the blonde's bed. Naruto finally decided that if Sasuke was a cat, they could sleep in the same bed. Because...How could a cat do perverted things unless it was in heat or something? Naruto shuddered at the thought of Sasuke in heat, raping his leg. He slapped his head to get the dirty images out.

The whiskered faced boy stuffed his belongings inside his small bag with a fox print labeled in the front. "You can sleep, but...Just so you know, I'm going to school today." Sasuke's ears perked up quietly. "So stay here and don't cause trouble."

The cat raised a brow. "What's school?"

"A place to learn things," the blonde simply replied.

Sasuke gave a small glare. "I'm going, too."

"Excuse me?" Naruto sweatdroped.

_And...I live with my sworn enemy_.

"No way!" The blonde glared slightly. Sasuke gave a small smirk,

"Was that a no? Aha! I bet that's where you secretly polish your powers, isn't it?" The demon prince was certain of this. "And don't command me."

Naruto quickly shook his head. "I'm not, trust me."

_Which would be this cat, Sasuke._

The cat demon continued arguing.

_Although he looks like this now, his true form is that of a powerful demon...Whose powers I sealed away when he attacked me in an attempt to steal mine. According to him, he needs my powers in order to become the king of the demons or some such._

Naruto lowered his brows.

_He's also very violent, selfish, and dangerous!_

"I just can't have you coming with me!" Naruto said, an air of finality in his voice.

Sasuke's temper just kept rising. "What?! So, you're hiding things from me now? Even more suspicious, dobe!"

Naruto just kept shaking his head and trying to to explain. Finally he sighed.

_If Sasuke comes to school, there's gonna be a big commotion!_ the blonde thought to himself, fiddling with his fingers to make a small circle. He closed his eyes slightly as he began chanting a spell.

"Gates of the Realm of the bead...I command thee to open! Hear my voice, oh 108 souls so pure. Hear my prayers resound from far away...And form the depths of your unshakable peace, take form. I summon thee, Kakashi!" he chanted smoothly as a spirit came through the blonde's circle that he made with his hands. A grey haired spirit stood before them and gave a small wave.

"Yo, long time no see...Naruto," the handsome man greeted.

Sasuke felt his anger rising again as he questioned,"Who the hell is that?!" He sweatdropped.

"Kakashi was a ninja from the edo period," the blonde explained, but Kakashi waved his hands around strongly.

"Heh. Enough about me. Let's leave the past in the past," he chirped "So, what can I do for yas today?"

Naruto gave a small smile. "Well...I have to go to school, but I was hoping you could watch over him while I was gone."

Kakashi quirked a brow as he pointed at Sasuke to make sure the blonde was talking about him. "You want me to babysit the fur-ball?" he questioned.

The demon prince felt a vein throbbing as he gave the ninja a look saying _Who are you calling furball?_

"Please!" the blonde begged, his face suddenly going into adorable mode. Kakashi quite easily give in to such powers.

"Very well." He smiled under his mask. "If that's what you wish, Naruto, so be it."

Naruto gave a small grin of gratitude. "Really?! Thanks!"

"Wait a minute! I didn't okay any of this!" Sasuke slammed his paw on the bed, but Naruto just headed towards the door, waving.

The last thing he heard Sasuke say was, "Dammit, wait! What if you get eaten by another demon?!"

Naruto started walking.

_That's right. Because of my powers, I've become a target for an assortment of demons..._

XXX

"Morning." Naruto grinned wildly at a pink headed girl, who looked worried as could possibly be.

"Naruto! You're alive!" The girl sighed with relief as Naruto 'urked.'

"Gee, thanks Sakura-chan. I was only gone for a day, sheesh."

The pink haired girl placed her hands firmly on her slender hips. "Well, you're always off fighting monsters..." she murmured.

_This is Sakura Haruno. She's probably one of my best friends. She's really the only one that knows about the spirits. I used to have a crush on her. But when I told her, she just stated that she only liked me as a friend. And I've finally accepted it. _

"Then what?" Sakura asked. "Oh, I get it! You went and snagged yourself a man, didn't you?" Naruto slumped his head down.

"Don't start with that again..." He sweatdroped.

_Sakura's been teasing me for about a month now that I'm secretly gay or something. Because of one incident where my other friend named Kiba crashed into me by accident. Sakura thought we were smooching. Sigh...Today's going to be a looong day..._

XXX

"Yo, small fry," Kakashi said bluntly, sitting on the floor with his arms and legs crossed. Sasuke looked up at him.

"Excuse me. Small fry? Are you talking to me?" was the smart reply.

Kakashi closed his eyes in disgrace how stupid the cat was. "Who else am I talking to?" he asked, looking around as if there were other people in the room.

"Tell me," Sasuke said suddenly, changing the suject, "why do you serve him?" Kakashi opened his eyes as he shook his head.

"Serve?" he asked. "Slow down there. It's not like that. Spirits, by nature, cannot be controlled by humans. But we 108 spirits have understanding with him, and choose to cooperate with him. But it's not like we can always lend him our strength when and where he wants. We spirits don't just sit around all day. Some of us actually lend our powers to not just one specific mystic, but a number of them."

Sasuke did his usual smirk. "All this time I thought you were little peons that swore allegiance to him!"

Kakashi smiled. "Well, of course, I personally have proffered my heart and soul to--hm?" Kakashi looked up at his hair to see that it was clunking together to form what looked to be an antenna. He jumped up and looked around happily. "Oooh! My beloved priest Iruka-san beckons me!" He started flying out of the window with hearts surrounding him. "Well. I'm off for now. Be good, Mr. Kitty." The ninja waved.

"Wait," Sasuke demanded in a soft tone. "Didn't you just say you gave him your heart and soul?"

Kakashi glanced behind him and smiled sweetly. "Let's just say that my capacity of love is wider than the ocean. Like my porno books. Anyways, I'll be back so don't move!" the grey haired ninja said, then quickly disappeared.

Sasuke stared out the window for a few brief moments before placing a smirk on his face again. _The fool, _he thought. _Serves him right for having some perverted pest watch over me. _Then the cat jumped out of the window and onwards to this place called school.

"I followed his scent, so...I guess THIS is 'school,' eh?" Sasuke said to himself after walking around for at least twenty minutes. "I don't sense any great powers in action but...Perhaps he's working on something very specific," he mummbled.. He then 'mrawed' in surprised as Sakura came out of nowhere and picked him up. She gave a concerned look.

"How'd you wander in here, Mr. Itty Bitty Kitty?" she asked the cat, knowing she wouldn't get a reply. A vein started trobbing on the prince's head as he started clawing at the girl in defense. "Whoa! Stop scratching!" she shireked, finally letting go of the cat. "Hmm?" she murmured to herself as she held up the Rasaya. "Oh pooey. It's gone...Is this its collar? Shoot, I hope it wasn't someone's pet..." Sakura cursed under her breath as a pale hand reached swiftly to the beads behind her.

XXX

"Huh?" Naruto looked up from undoing his locker combination, a look of concern on his face. "The spirits are oddly quiet all of a sudden..." Naruto felt his eyess widen. "This feeling. Could it be?"

_There's a demon at school?!_

Naruto looked around oddly, following a loud rack of girls squealing. When the blonde turned to the corner, he gasped.

_SASUKE?!_ he screamed in his head, before quickly running back behind the corner to hide. He squinted his eyes as girls were swarmed around him, giggling as some girls asked who he was and others drooled over how "gorgeous" he was. Naruto placed his hands on his face. _Why?! How?! And he's in his human form! And where's Kakashi?! Ack! He ditched me, didn't he?! Oh no, what am I going to do? I can't create a scene here!_ the blonde panicked as he thought, then froze as he heard a lustful voice whisper in his ear. He gasped quietly as he turned around shakily to look at the demon prince.

"Yo," the raven haired boy looked at the blonde seriously. "Whatcha doing?" Naruto's face stoned.

He continued to panic as the swarm of fangirls raced up to the two. "Whaaat?! You know him, Naruto?" Sakura asked as other girls began butting in.

"What's going on here?!"

"You know this hottie, Naruto?!"

"Ask him if he has a girlfriend!"

"Squeal! He's so hot!"

"What's his name?!"

"What's with the clothes? Is he a cosplayer?"

Naruto felt his eye twitch and Sasuke felted annoyed. Finally out of the two, the demon prince was the first to speak.

"Shut the hell up, or I'll eat every last one of you!" he threatened violently. Naruto gulped. But soon the schoolgirls just began laughing and giggling.

"Oh no, he didn't!" Sakura said in a perverted tone.

"What did he say? That he was gonna eat us!" Another girl imagined as perverted thoughts also came across her mind.

Sasuke couldn't take this anymore. He turned his attention towards the blonde who just gave a small blush at what the girls were saying. The demon prince grabbed his arm. "What the hell are you doing here?!" he asked in annoyance. Naruto closed his eyes.

"I was about to ask you the same thing!"

"These women folk doesn't understand what I'm saying!" Sasuke sweatdroped, but Naruto ignored his stupidity.

"And why are you in your human form?!" the blonde demanded, but blinked as the demon prince handed the Rosary over and grunted,

"The Rosary came off, okay?"

Naruto stared at the beads. _What am I going to do? If he was a cat, that'd be one thing, but in his human form, he's bound to flip out and cause some sort of trouble,_ he thought warily.

"Say, you there! Handsome!" one of Naruto's friends, Ino Yamanaka gushed, dragging a confused Sasuke over to where Sakura was standing.

Sakura held up a a phone. "Over here, over here! I want to get a picture!" she squealed. Sasuke gave a confused look as the pink headed girl held up her cell phone. Naruto gasped,

"Ahh, stop! Don't excite him like that!" he warned.

"How dare you, peasent?!" the prince growled, but the girls just kept giggling.

Naruto felt his blood boil. _Oh no! He's gnna blow up now!_ The blonde then made an attempt to grab the pale boy. "Sasuke! Sto--"

"Whoa! What's this?!" Naruto stopped in his tracks as he heard Sasuke hold up the pink headed girl's cell phone. He was clearly looking inside it to see that it was a picture of him. "It's me!" he stated matter-of-factly. "How'd you do that?"

Sakura pointed a finger up and winked softly. "Huh? Do what? Don't you know what a cell phone is?" she asked. But the demon just ignored her and turned to look at the blonde.

"Hey, look." Sasuke held the phone up in front of Naruto's face. "She uses an even more powerful magic than you!" he stated. Naruto gave a small sigh of relief.

"Aha! What are you talking about? Anyone can use that. silly." the Haruno girl giggled.

Naruto stared deeply at the confused boy, who gasped. "What?! Anyone?! So, every single human in this room can use it? Amazing..." Sakura gave a confused look at why Sasuke stated 'any human.'

The pink headed girl gave a light cough before asking, "Say, so what's your name anyway?"

Sasuke gave a small hmph. "I've no name to share with the likes of you."

"Okay, so Mr. No Name it is!" the girl swirled.

Sasuke felt himself getting angry again." It's Sasuke, dammit! Prepare to be beaten to a pulp!" he threatened.

Naruto couldn't help it. How the demon prince was so easily angered. It was funny. The blonde couldn't help but to give out a small snort of laughter at the raven haired teen's behavior. Sasuke quickly noticed this and gave a death glare towards the whiskered boy.

"And what are you laughing at?!" he asked angrily, thumping Naruto over the head with a fist.

"Oww! Well...Ahaha!" Sasuke quirked an eyebrow at how the blonde was still laughing. The prince was still so angry. When Naruto's laughter finally died down, he gave a small smile towards the demon.

_All this time...I.._ Naruto thought happily to himself, _I've only thought of Sasuke as a blood-thirsty demon until now, but..._ The blonde couldn't help but give a small giggle.

"Boy, is it good to be a demon again!" Naruto's eyes widened as he shook his head to to reality. Blue orbs met red ones. And a couple questions shifted to the blonde's mind. Where were the girls at and why Sasuke was staring at him hungerly and standing uncomfortably close?

"Wh-Where's Sakura-chan? And Ino?" Naruto asked as the demon prince cupped the boy's chin like before.

"They said they'd be right back. In the meantime..." The demon prince rubbed the blonde's chins softly before beginning to lean in to meet the other's lips. Naruto shrieked as he tried to grab the Rosary to seal Sasuke back up, but the demon just gripped ahold of the beads and glared.

"Oh no you don't! I'll take that power of yours before you can turn me back into a damn cat!"

"Hey!" Naruto sweatdroped. "Stop it, Sasuke!" He blushed crimsion while placing his hand over the other teen's mouth.

"Shut up, already," was the murmured reply.

Naruto felt his heart beating faster as Sasuke began getting closer and closer. Why does he say this stuff about the bastard!?

_'All this time I...I've only thought of Sasuke as a blood-thirsty demon until now, but...'_

It was a load of crap! The bastard's never going to change!

"What on earth...?" Both boys turned around to see most of the freshman girls and guys standing behind them. Jaws dropped. Naruto's blush deepend as he thought how screwed he was, and Sasuke's expression didn't change. He was just pissed as always.

"GYAAAAH!"

"THAT'S DISGUSTING!"

"WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?!"

As the girls screamed, and the guys looked slightly disturbed, Naruto closed his eyes and thought, _I was such a fool to let my guard down._

XXX

That night Naruto sat down on his bed after having a small chat with Kakashi who had finally came back. The ninja had apologized over and over for the stupid mistake of leaving the no good demon prince. Which, in the end, Naruto had forgiven him.

"So..." Kakashi had asked, changing the subject and looking worriedly at an angry Sasuke, "...So what's up with Mr. Kitty?"

Naruto gave a small sigh and crossed his arms. "He says his ears are still ringing."

Sasuke crurled up into a ball, shaking slightly. "Uuugh! Human women are my sworn enemies...Those ultra-sonic waves..."

**TBC...**

**Next Chapter: Since Sasuke's an evil asshole, Naruto gets fed up and throws him out as a stray. And Itachi enters. **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Whew! That was a long chapter to write! My hands are cramped. Thanks again to all of those that review! It really made my day! And for all of you that read but didn't leave a review, thanks for reading but it still would've been nice to have a decent comment. But no hard feelings, ne? But seriously, I'm surprised I put Sakura in this story, considering that I hate her. But her fans love her! So I had to put her in! I hope that made people happeh!

**Note 1**: Remember! I need **5** reviews to continue! So please review. You will be deeply loved!

**Note 2**: Thanks to my wonderful beta, Emiko-chan for helping me! I couldn't have made it to chapter two without her! -cries-


	3. Hold Me

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **BUWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! I am back... which it's been like... FOREVER!!!! I really am sorry everyone, I really am. Things havn't been... going very well, to say the least. Family problems. Bad. That's all I'm going to get into detail with, so... I dunno if people are still waiting for me to update on this story. (laughs) But, we'll just see how things go, alright? Again, gomen!

I'm just ganna skip ahead to the story, alright? Okay then!

-----

-----

"Hold me and never let go"

-----

**Ch.3 Hold Me**

Everything seemed to be going pretty okay between the demon prince and the high school boy. Yes. Everything was going alright. It's been two weeks now and the only thing both boys fought over was the TV. Naruto to watch his shows. Sasuke to see what the weather would be like today.

Okay. Maybe things weren't going so great as everyone thought.

Naruto gave a soft groan in his sleep before cuddling to Sasuke, who gave a low growl and pulling himself away.

"Damn human," the prince sighed, "thinking his charms could work on me. No fucking way."

He blinked as he looked down at his paw (which was covered in saliva, to say the least) and he hissed to himself. Oh yes, he had been grooming himself.

"Disgusting," he spat.

He gave an annoyed look to the blonde who suddenly grabbed ahold of the Rosary and pulled the beads in his mouth. Sasuke gulped as Naruto began sucking on them.

"What the...?"

Naruto gave a sheepish grin, "Mmn, ramen."

"Gyak?"

Sasuke began to pull away from the sleep talking blonde and cursed in relief as the necklace slide off from his neck. He growled when he transformed back into his normal self and immediately wrapped his hand's around Naruto's neck.

The demon gave a small smirk as he bent down to kiss Naruto's cheek softly, "you fucking idiot."

When Sasuke pulled his head back up to look at the blonde's face, his brows furrowed. He may hated the blonde in many ways possible for putting the him through this mess, but he couldn't quite figure out something.

Why was Naruto so damn **cute**?

Guys aren't even suppose to be cute. Some catagories are either sexy, handsome, and even beautiful. But cute?

Maybe it was because the blonde was short. Yeah, that's it. His short feature gave him an innocent look.

...Maybe too innocent for Sasuke's taste.

He rolled his eyes and tightened the grip around the blonde's neck; smirking all the while. Hell yeah. Today's the day he would get rid of the blonde. Today's the day he would claim the boy's powers as his. Today's the day-

"Nnn..." Sasuke snapped back from his thoughts as the blonde gave a small moan.

His eyes widdened.

_His face_.

The blonde's face looked so **scared**... so... **alone**.

The raven haired boy gave yet another growl and he let go of Naruto's throat and scooted over to the opposite side of the bed. He threw his head down and clutched his hair tightly with his fingers; digging his long nails into the scalp. He opened his eyes slighty (when had he closed them?) to gaze down at the sheets below him. He gritted his teeth.

"... What the hell's wrong with me?"

----------

"Hey, stupid teme! How the hell did you get the Rosary off?" Sasuke narrowed his eyes towards the other boy as he let a small smirk spread across his lips.

"You pulled it off in your sleep, dobe."

Narut gave a small blush. He pulled it off? There's no way! How... why? Yes, he was pretty stupid, but not **that **stupid.

Naruto's blush deepened. That amused Sasuke.

"You're lying."

"Hn."

"I would never be that recklace, teme!"

"Say what you want, dobe."

"God, you piss me off so much!"

"Like you don't piss me off."

"I know you're fucking lying!"

"Again. Say what you want."

"THEN HOW COME YOU DIDN'T TRY TO TAKE MY POWERS, HUH!?

Sasuke frozed.

Why hadn't be taken the blonde's powers? He couldn't even figure it out for himself. He just felt... sorry for the blonde? No. That wasn't it. He shouldn't be feeling sorry for the idiot because of all the shit he's been dealing with so far.

So what?

He glanced over towards the blonde who was glaring daggers. And he lowered his brows. Why was Naruto getting so worked up that he made a little mistake?

_"No...Not him...When I took my father's temple and my mother's powers after they died...I promised to become a mystic and protect the people by dispelling all the evil around them. Because of that promise I made to my parents... I have to live..."_

Sasuke burrowed his brows lower.

_He was scared_, the demon realized, pulling himself up from the chair he was sitting on, _he was scared that he would've broken his promise to protect his kind... Protect them from demons like me... He was scared..._

Naruto was startled was he felt his wrist being pulled into a tight and dangerous embrace. He wasn't just startled, he was confused. Very confused. Didn't they hate eachother? He could've sworn they did.

But hate was such a bitter word, wasn't it?

Naruto felt himself clutch the fabric at Sasuke's back and he burried his head against the demon's chest.

"Sasuke..."

And they stayed like that. Neither one pulling away from eachother; like they would fade away if either let go. Where would they fade to?

But would they be together?

Sasuke sighed silently as he took the blonde's chin between pale fingers, forcing their eyes to meet. Clear blue ones meet solid black ones. Maybe they didn't didn't hate eachother? Maybe they were just... just...

"Idiot."

Sasuke then crashed his lips against the blonde's.

Naruto felt his world crumble into thousands of pieces. His heart stopped. Everything felt like a blur. He felt something draining from him, and he felt weak; hopeless. He tried pulling away, but his body wouldn't let him. Feeling Sasuke smirk against the kiss and toying with his tounge only made him feel more hopeless. Then it hit him...

Sasuke was stealing his power's.

And he was going to die.

Naruto felt tears falling from his cheeks as he tried kicking, screaming, anything! He couldn't die this way. He promised... He fuckin' promised...

_No..._

He could feel himself become cold... becoming lifeless...

_No..._

Sasuke pushed his tounge inside that delicious mouth further, his smirk widdened as he gripped Naruto tighter.

Naruto felt his eyes glowing red.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

And this time, everything was a blur. The blonde couldn't see anything. He didn't know what it was. His tears? No. Couldn't be. All he remembered was blinking, and everything was clear again. Everything was clear...And he was alive.

He was alive.

But how? He kept asking himself that and he never got an answer. He pushed himself off from the ground and rubbed his blonde locks. And across from him was a black cat... with a Rosary around it's neck.

"What the fuck?!" he heard the cat scream. He was pissed.

But so was Naruto. He almost believed that bastard. He almost believed that fucking bastard! How could he have been so... so...

He dropped to his knees and cried.

"Mom... Dad... I'm..." He didn't finish his sentence. He just kept letting the tears roll down from his cheeks and onto his pant's fabric, which his nails where clutching at the moment.

Sasuke gave the blonde a dirty look. He was close! He was so fucking cloooooose! Damn that Kyuubi helping the stupid idiot out. What was that damn fox thinking, anyways? Helping a stupid mortal like that!? Kyuubi hated mortals, didn't it?

Sasuke frozed at the sight of the blonde's face in front of his. Naruto was pissed. Maybe even more than than. Sasuke **did **try to steal his power's after all.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" the blonde screamed in rage... and... something else? Sasuke couldn't quite make it out," YOU DID SOMETHING SO LOW I BET A DEMON WOULD'VE THOUGHT YOU WERE DISGUSTING!"

Sasuke glared back. How dare that little fucker talk to him like he knew how his kind acted.

"DON'T YOU DARE THINK THAT-" Sasuke didn't have time to finish his argument as Naruto grabbed him by the collar and dragged him towards the door. What did that idiot plan on doing?

"AND DON'T FUCKING COME BACK!"

And it stung him like a bee.

The blonde threw him out.

_Great_, the prince thought miserably, _just fucking great._

_**TBC...**_

**A/N: Nya-hoooooo! Bleah. Sorry guys, I know Itachi's suppose to come but it's one in the morning and I'm tired! He'll be in the next chapter, I pinky promise! Also, my beta hasn't been on or anything so i guess I dun have one anymore. (laughs) So I guess my grammar will suck unless I find a new one somehow. Some people reviwed saying at Sasuke just wants to kiss Naru-chan... but here you have it, folks! just tried to kill the poor kid. But why did he do it? Ohohohohoho, no ones knows, or do they? **

**Thank yooooooous! And everyone that reviewed! I love you all dearly! **


	4. Save Me

**A/N: Waaaaaaah! People are being so mean to Sasuke, now! Whhhhhhhy?! Poor Sasuke-kun... It's not your fault you're an evil bastard kitty on this story. No. It's not, is it? It's my- okay it's your fault. -gets bitch slapped by Sasuke- Ow... Why?**

**Anyways, thank you all for the reviews. (winks) It really made my day. I wish more people would read the story but I guess I can't really complain, huh? (sighs then laughs)**

**Anyways! Time to comment on the reviewers. Buwahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!**

**Unfortunately Freckled****- I love you so much, you know that? you have to be like... the most awsome-est person in the world. I seriously don't know how I could thank you. So... so awsome... (sniffs) Yes. Sasuke has to be dominant. I dunno why... but Naruto's just not dominant material. Ohohohoho. (glomps)**

**shadowofhope666****- Thank you for reading. There's a reason why Sasuke needs Naruto's powers. (coughItachicough) It's not that he's being a selfish bastard... Alright. Maybe he is. But Naruto's been putting him through hell for the past two weeks, too.**

**Samantai****- Yes! I am back! And it feels great, thank you! Yes, poor Naruto. But people still don't get that Naru-chan is mean to Sasuke, too, at some points. Oh well, Sasuke's a bastard. Just leave it at that! (sweatdrop and grins)**

**conflictinglies0214****- So many people hate Sasuke now. XD Ah, poor guy. Anyways, yeah. He's just being Sasuke.**

**DrAgOnGrIl25****- A lemon? Err, isn't it a little too early for that? Hmm. Well, I guess I could try putting it sooner but I dunno. Have to see how the story goes. **

**Ashlee-chii****- Oh my God! I remember you, too! I can't believe you forgot about me. (sniffs) Heehee. Yes, cute kitty Sasuke. You don't seem to hate him, which is good! So many people do at this point. Gatta bring his reputation back up! (determined) Yeah... Sorry about not bringing Itachi. But he's in this chapter. And there's cake, too! Who doesn't like cake?!**

**sapphirewolfalphafemale****- Gasp! I guess you're right...**

**Nikotehfox****- XD Funny. **

**DesperateMeasures****- Ah, thank you so much! I really appreciate it! -**

**Thank you all who reviewed. It really made my day!**

**Poor Sasuke. He's so hated. XD**

**Sasuke: WHO'S FAULT IS THAT?!**

**(gets hit) Ah. And now, enjoy the next chapter!**

**-----**

-----

Save me from my sins

-----

**Ch. 4 Save Me**

Naruto gave a low growl as he slumped into his seat. Everything in school had gone back to normal. And about the little 'kiss' sequence that happened a couple weeks ago, Naruto simply just told his friend's that Sasuke was trying to whisper a secret to him, but Naruto didn't want to hear it. That's why it seemed like they were about to kiss. Most people by now shrugged it off.

_"Why isn't that Sasuke hottie in this school, Naruto?" Ino asked curiously._

_"Yeah. Was he your cousin visiting for something?" Sakura leaned towards the blonde, all ears._

_"Cousin. Yeah, sure." he replied lazily._

He shrugged his thoughts off cooly. Pssh. Sasuke? His cousin? They act nothing alike. Which is no excuse because everyone as different personalities, but still. The blonde hadn't been himself lately since he threw the bastard out, though. Maybe he was being too harsh?

_No! Don't feel pity for him! That fucking teme deserved it! He almost killed him! _

Naruto's eyes narrowed.

But...

The way Sasuke looked at him. That expression of concern and depression for the blonde looked so **real**. And when the demon prince held him... he felt safe. He had butterflies fluttering inside his stomach. He felt tickled pink.

Tickled pink? Maybe that was going a bit too far...

"Is Sasuke-kun here?!" Naruto turned his attention towards the class door, where two panting girls that apparently ran to school all the way from their house. The blonde also noticed that the girls were wearing more make-up than usual. He sighed as he put a hand through his blonde locks. Sakura and Ino had been at it ever since the demon boy made his apperance. Everyday they would dress up, hoping that Sasuke would fall for one of them. Naruto gave a small snicker.

When Sakura looked around the room and didn't spot the gorgeous man, she placed her hands on her hips lightly, pointing a finger at Naruto.

"Hey, Naruto! I thought you said you talked to Sasuke-kun about coming to school here!"

Ino shook her friend's shoulder lightly.

"Maybe he's in a different class?"

Naruto snorted.

Sakura and Ino giggled as they went out the classroom to go find their prince charming.

The blonde lied his head against his desk and closed his ocean blue eyes. he didn't like lying to his friends, but Sakura and Ino threatened to do the following catagories if the blonde didn't convence the raven head to come:

1. Get beaten to a bloody pulp.

2. Get beaten to a bloody pulp some more.

3. 'Accidently' get locked in a closet with Gaara and Neji and watch them play chess and be bored to death.

The whiskered boy shuddered at the last thought. Chess... that evil game. It wasn't that he hated it or anything. It was just complicated to understand how to play. And Gaara and Hyuuga are very competitive. They could go for weeks playing that game. The blonde would've gone insane. It may not sound scary, but it's never happened to you.

Naruto lifted his head up to glance at the clock.

8:49 a.m.

Today was going to be a looooong day.

-----

"Aww, mommy, look! It's a kitty!"

Vein throbs.

"Mommy! Mommy! Can we keep it?!"

More veins throb.

"No, sweety. It might have some disease or something. Don't touch it, it might be contagious."

Even more veins throb.

"Awwww..."

Sasuke glared harshly at the child and adult that walked away. How dare that child treat a great prince like himself as a pet! And that woman... Well, she's the one that's not a virgin he'll have you know! Diseases and shit...

This hadn't been what the cat demon expected. No, it certainly wasn't. He thought the blonde would've felt guilty for throwing him out and come back crying and begging him for forgivness. But no. He saw the blonde heading to school a couple hours ago. Dumb kid. Who the hell does he think he is?! Leaving a royal demon like himself as a stray. It should be the other way around.

He gave a small snort as he made himself comfortable on the sidewalk. He would wait for the blonde. Yes. He would wait. Then steal his powers again. He had a master plan where the Kyuubi couldn't help the blonde.

He heard a small chuckle beside him and he narrowed his eyes slightly. He wondered if he was going insane.

"I saw the comotion between you and that blonde earlier."

Yup. He was gong insane. He could've sworn he saw this old cat appeared randomly beside him. And what's weirder, it could talk! Sasuke shook his head violently and looked over beside him again. The cat was still there.

Oh hell no.

"Ack!" he shrieked as he felt stupidity upon himself. Which was rare. Sexy demons aren't usually stupid. Let's just say Sasuke's one of a kind.

The old cat gave a small chuckle as he looked straight foward, staring at the road. Sasuke quirked a brow and looked at the direction his companion was looking at, but didn't see anything interesting. He rolled his eyes.

"I saw the comotion between you and that human earlier," the cat repeated.

Sasuke gave a slight snort, "So?"

"So," the cat copied.

Sasuke gave a slight shudder when he saw the elder licking himself, "Distgusting," he spat, slightly disgusted.

the old feline cocked its head towards the prince and gave a small grin, "Scared, are you?"

The younger cat glared daggers, slightly pissed and confused by the question.

"Excuse me?"

"You act scared towards that blonde human. I saw it in the window." he stated.

Sasuke lowered his brows, his eyes narrowing again. Why the hell did this old feline stare into the idiot's window?

_Scared..._

"You're starting to like him. And it's terrifying you."

_He's right..._

"That's why you tried killing him. You didn't want him to make you weak."

_He's right..._

"And if you're weak, you wouldn't reach a certain goal that you're trying to accomplish. Am I correct?"

_He's fucking right..._

"No," the demon lied.

The elder feline shrugged.

"See it any way you want, but I think I'm right. Cats usually aren't wrong when trying to read people's thoughts. Demons, too." he smirked.

Sasuke gasped.

He knew?

"Wait! Then-" the prince didn't get to finish. For when he turned towards his companion, the other cat was gone.

-----

A light giggle excaped perfect lips as the figure transformed from the elder cat to its demon self again. A man with black hair was leaning cooly towards the darkness in an alley way, smirking all the while.

"How'd it go?" the man asked calmly.

The person flicked long blonde bangs away from their face as they gave their commander the thumbs up, "All taken care of, 'Tachi-kun! He totally is freaking, I swear. I wish I didn't have to take the form of a crusty old cat, though, un." they confessed.

The person known as Itachi narrowed his eyes annoyingly at the others poutiness before glancing towards the ground.

"If you did, it would've given too much of a hint."

The blonde gave a small pout before nodding.

"Guess you're right, un. But hey! On the way I fount a bakery shop, sweety! And you know what they had? CAKE! Let's go get some before we take Sasuke and that brat down, un!"

Itachi felt his eye twitch.

"Cake?" he let out a long sigh, "Deidara..."

Deidara stomped his foot against the dirt, "C'mon, Itachi! At least to celebrate. Hell, I am going to be your future bride, y'now, un!"

"Only because you want the luxury life and be lazy."

Deidara pouted some more.

"That's a nasty way to put it, un? But I'm not ganna lie, un," he grinned sheepishly, which then turned into a slight frown, "but it does makes me jealous that you're ganna suck the kid's powers outta him, un. Ooh, my 'Tachi is ganna manhandle someone else besides me, un."

Itachi gave a small smirk, "All I really want to see is my little brother's expression when I tell him that I killed the most important person to him."

Deidara gave a large smirk.

"Yeah. His father, un."

-----

The blonde gave a long sigh as he walked down busy street after busy street. He had tons of homework for skipping quite a lot to look after Sasuke, and now he had to do it all, otherwise the possibilities are he could flunk.

He reached his door and slowly unlocked it, giving a quick glance from side to side to see if the demon was present or near. When he didn't see any signs of him, he gave a small frown and walked inside; kicking his shoes off and walking towards the kitchen. When he opened the refrigerator and didn't see anything that interest him, he slammed it shut. He felt himself becoming angry. But why? He had nothing to be angry about, right?

He scratched his head lazily and slumped himself on the couch, reaching for the remote and flipping through random channels.

"It's proven that cats are highly addicted to Meow Mix-"

Flip.

"Cats makes great pets. You can cuddle to them at night to keep you warm-"

Flip.

"And it is here that the lion, which is part of the feline family, is attracting their mate-"

Flip.

"People think cats can't get constipated, but ohohoho they are WRONG!"

Naruto growled and flipped the TV off. Was God trying to send him a message or what? Should he go outside and try calling Sasuke back? He wouldn't be too far, right?

His blood froze.

What if someone took Sasuke in and they take the Rosary off? That could lead to disaster... Really big drama... More than just drama. Gyah! he couldn't explain it, but...

Quickly grabbing his jacket and throwing it on, he reached for the front door, slipping his shoes on fast and turning the knob.

He stopped in his tracks when he saw two figures in front of him... and the only word that could come to his mind about them was...

_Beautiful..._

These people were really pretty. But Naruto was confused. Were they men or woman? Pretty hard to tell. But back to important matters. What did they want?

"Why, heeeeeello!" Deidara smiled cheerfully, pulling his face up to the blonde's, who took a couple steps back.

Deidara gave a small pout of annoyance, "Aw, how rude! Not even going to invite your guest in, are you, un?" he waved a finger. Naruto quirked a brow.

"Erm... Who are you?"

Deidara wrapped an arm around Itachi and leaned against the taller man's shoulder. He chuckled.

"My name is Deidara, un. And this is my lover, Itachi! Pleasure to meet you, un!" he winked.

"Not really my lover if you just want the simple life..." Itachi stated matter-of-fact.

Deidara pulled away from the man and punched him lightly, glaring.

Naruto was now more confused than ever now. These people were ridiculously friendly, and he didn't even know them. They couldn't be salesmen, considering they carried no briefcase. He glanced at them closer...

He felt his blood freeze again.

Those long black nails.

Those outfits they were wearing weren't normal.

Their ears were a bit pointed.

Fangs...

Naruto felt terrified at this moment. Why didn't he sense their aurora? Why is he making all these stupid mistakes?!

He backed away slowly, "Y-you're...demons."

Deidara gave a huge grin while Itachi smirk and grabbed the blonde by the collar quickly. Naruto let out what was mixed between a gasp and a squeak.

"You're not so stupid as I thought," he murmured, pushing the now screaming blonde against the floor, grabbing his chin and forcing those luscious blue eyes to meet those lustful red ones.

Naruto gave a small glare as he tried squirming free; but no prevail. Itachi was just too damn strong for the younger boy to handle. Deidara gave a chuckle and stuffed some cake into his mouth. Naruto would've asked when the hell did the other blonde get cake, but he decided now wasn't the exact best time.

"What the hell!?" the blonde screamed as Itachi leaned towards his lips, "Let GO of me!"

Itachi pulled his face back up a meter, and stared down towards Naruto. His face clearly showed fear... but something else, too. Something like...

Itachi grinned.

"Don't worry, little boy," the blonde closed his eyes as Itachi once again, leaned forward. He could feel the hot breath from the older boy, "I'm just here to steal those little powers from your's. It's clear that you can't control them." he stated.

Naruto growled. Alright, so maybe the demon was right. He couldn't control his power's all that well. That's no reason to take them away from the blonde, right? All he needed was a tutor on how to control them.

_"Ah, yes. I need a tutor on how to control my powers to save people from meanie demons!"_

Naruto gritted his teeth. Nobody would ever believe him... except Sakura...

The blonde sighed in defeat and tightly closed his blue eyes. There was no use struggling, after all. He was powerless against Itachi. And to make matters worse, his companion was right next to him, grinning all the while. He made a promise to his parent's. And he wanted to keep it. He really did. But... how? Maybe if Sasuke was here, he would've helped the blonde? But wasn't the younger demon after the same goal as the two standing before Naruto? He felt something in his stomach tightened. He felt sick. He wanted to throw up. Here he was, giving in to Itachi, letting him steal what was so precious to him. Something that made him _him_. Something he had gotten from his parent's. Something he'd promise to use to help create a better future for people. And he was giving up so easily... because he was weak. He was mean to Sasuke. He threw the guy out. Maybe he didn't even deserved that. Maybe the blonde didn't hate the cold hearted bastard like he thought he did. Maybe he...

The blonde's tears began to drip onto the wooden floor.

"Sasuke..." he whispered into the air, though it sounded more like a plead.

Itachi raised an ammused eyebrow. He felt something inside the blonde awaken. He narrowed his eyes in anger. He knew what it was. And he certainly didn't prepare himself for this...

"Kyuubi," the black haired youth cursed under his breath. Deidara raised a brow.

"Oi, Itachi! Looks like we have a visitor, un," Itachi gave a small smirk as he lifted his head up towards Deidara, who gave a wink. He turned his red eyes towards the door, where Sasuke was standing perfectly still. His ruby eyes were wide, his clutched knuckles were pale as a ghost. To put it more simply, he was confused and deadly angry.

"What.The.FUCK." the raven haired paused during each word.

Itachi let go of the blonde and stood, "My, my. Little brother-"

"Don't you fuckin' little brother' me!" Sasuke screeched, glancing down at Naruto, who looked mildly horrified, and then glanced back up to look at Itachi, "What the fuck do you think you're doing?!"

Deidara cut in, "Look, Sasuke! We have cake, un!"

"Deidara..."

"My bad, un."

Sasuke turned to glare at Deidara, "And you-"

"I think we'll be leaving now," Itachi pointed out. Sasuke returned his glare back towards his older brother.

"I don't fuckin' think so, you sick FREAK!" the younger sibling gave a grunt as a battle cry before running face first towards Itachi; packing well thrown punches. Sadly, the elder dodged with ease.

"Why the hell can't you ever keep your hand's to yourself?!" he threw another punch, but yet again, Itachi doged it, "He's **MY** prey! Go find your own, you bast-" he let out a frustrated groan as Itachi kicked him in the gut, then simply flicked his brother to the ground. The older demon was a pro at counterattacking. He simply grabbed his younger brother by the throat and pulled him upwards, then slamming him back against the ground.

Itachi gave another well known smirk as he flicked his brother's nose playfully, "Like I said, before I was so rudely interrupted. We'll be leaving now."

Deidara gave a slight glare, "What're talking about, un?! The brat's clearly opened for you to-"

"We are leaving."

The blonde demon gave a slight grunt before finishing his last piece of cake, and followed his lover towards the exit.

Itachi turned around and gave Sasuke one last glance.

"Little brother..."

Then, they were gone.

The raven haired prince opened one eye in anger, clutching his stomach hard and he tried pulling himself to his knees. With coughing up a couple droplets of blood from his mouth, he mananged to do just that. He felt like shit. And he cursed silently.

Damn Itachi for taking him out so easily.

Damn his older brother for being stronger.

DAMN ITACHI TO HELL!

Sasuke's eyes widdened as he head...sniffling? He gave a frustrated sigh as he turned his head to glance at a certain blonde that was huddled in the corner, clearly trying to hide himself. Sasuke let out another curse. He had forgotten that the blonde was even there for a second. But only for a second.

"N...Nar...Naruto," the raven haired whispered, forcing himself to stand up completely. He wobbled a few times before steadly walking towards the blonde, who pulled his legs closer to himself. When Sasuke finally managed to reach the crying boy, he let his legs give out as he fell onto his knees. Ignoring his pain, he reached out and grabbed the blonde by the arm.

"Nar...uto," he whispered again. Naruto flinched upon the skin contact, but let himself be dragged by the older boy. He felt his face burried into the other's shirt, and he continued to weep softly. Sasuke held the boy and began tracing light crcles of comfort onto the blonde's back. They stayed like that for awhile. After what seemed like forever, Naruto was the first to speak.

"I was...scared," he admitted, pulling his face away from the raven's chest and looking up, "I was...so...scared." he repeated.

"I know," Sasuke agreed. Of course the blonde would've been scared. It was only natural.

"You don't know," Naruto said softly. Sasuke flinched, but held the blonde tighter.

For some reason, that stung.

-----

"What the hell was up with that, un?" Deidara raised an angered finger and poked his lover in the chest, "You let them go so easily, un."

Itachi sighed. Deidara just doesn't know when to shut the hell up.

"Kyuubi." the older man said simply. Deidara blinked.

"Kyuubi?"

"That's what I said."

Itachi turned around and began walking away. Deidara frowned.

"What does Kyuubi have to-" he paused for a second upon realizing, "Ooh..." he gave a sheepish grin.

Itachi rolled his eyes. Deidara began to follow him.

"Should've came prepared, un? Weird, though. I thought Kyuubi hated mortals," the blonde slapped his temple's.

"Mmhmm," was the reply.

"It still sucks that you didn't tell Sasuke you killed your father, un."

Itachi turned around and looked down at the confused blonde, who stopped in his tracks.

"Guess we'll have to tell him next time, huh?"

Deidara returned the smirk.

-----

**TBC...**

**A/N: I know. I'm terrible for stopping there, but... I need sleeeeeep! I do have a beta, but I havn't gotten ahold of her for the last couple of days, and I wanted to update this chapter now since I'm leaving tomorrow. So dun whine about grammar, alright? Or I'll be forced to throw rabid chipmunks at you. D I will, seriously... Anyways, DEIDARA IS SMEAX! He really is. He's like... my favorite character. He's so beeeeeautiful! I dunno why they pair him up with Sakura, though. Pisses me off... (twitches) Anyways, ignore my ramble. I'm an idiot. D**

**GO DEIDARA! (cough)**

**If you're insane about Deidara, I seriously DO.NOT.BLAME.YOU! **

**Anyways, please review. It'll make me happy! **


	5. Special

**A/N: Dun dun duuuuuuuun. I am back, keru! Yes. I am back. This chapter is actually pretty short, for it's just a little special chapter. And what's it about? Well, Sasuke in heat, of course! Who knows what could happen...**

**Also, thank you to all that reviwed!**

**Annnnnnnd, Sasuke and Naruto are like... OOC IN THIS! ESPECIALLY SASUKE:O Kinda creeeeeeepy!**

**lalalalalalala...**

**-----**

**-----**

**Special Chapter**

**-----**

"Sasuke?" Naruto turned towards the feline that was huddled quietly towards a corner, weeping softly. Naruto lowered his eyes in annoyance and concern. Sasuke never **weeped**. It wasn't his style. But for the last couple of days...

"Oi, teme! I'm talking to you, asshole!" the blonde growled before turning his head to his left with a 'hump' sound escaping his throat.

The cat with the Rosary around its neck still never turned to look at the young boy, "Leave me the fuck alone," was the murmured reply.

Naruto felt a vein twitch. He wanted to give the bastard a piece of his mind, now. Now he didn't care what the hell the black furball was crying about! ...Or did he?

The blonde growled as he tottered towards Sasuke and grabbed his enemy roughly, "Whaaaaaaaaat is wrooooooong with yoooooooou?!"

Sasuke turned his head away in annoyance. Naruto's growl highered in volume.

"WHAT IS WROOOOOOOOOOOONG, YOU STUPID BASTARD!!! I'M TRYING TO HEEEEEEELP YOOOOOOU!" he shook the glaring cat.

"I DUNNO WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG, DOBE!" the blonde stood silent for a second, letting Sasuke's words ring through his head carefully. He suddendly understood.

"Waddya mean you don't know? You have to know what's wrong with you? Are you a saddist?" Naruto innocently asked.

He got a Sasuke's ultimate kitty bitch slap in return. Naruto gave a nervous laugh as he dropped the prince onto the ground.

The cat sighed heavily, "It's just... I've been having these weird... cravings...lately," he confessed. Naruto blinked.

"Cravings? What kind of cravings?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes towards the ground.

"Erm... It just feels like... You know..."

Naruto frowned, "I don't get it." he answered lamely.

The demon prince twitched.

"It feels like...When two people like eachother...They want to..."

Either Naruto never had an experience or lectures on this stuff, or he really was blonde.

"Still don't get it."

Sasuke slammed his paw against the ground.

"When two people like eachother, they want to make the other feel good...and...so they have...?"

"...What are you trying to say, Sasuke?"

"THEY WANNA FUCK, DAMMIT!"

"GASP!"

Sasuke wanted to kill himself at the young boy's stupidity. Really. How could he not get the picture. He glanced over to Naruto that was blushing like crazy, mummbling something about the time he thought about the demon prince molesting his leg. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Now do you get-"

"THAT'S TOO WEIRD, BASTARD! I KNEW YOU WERE A PERVERT!"

Sasuke growled, "IT'S NOT MY DAMN FAULT! I DUNNO WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON WITH MY BODY! IT NEVER ACTED LIKE THIS UNTIL YOU TURNED ME INTO THIS DAMN THING YOU HUMANS CALL FELINES!"

"MEEEEEEEEEEEEOW!"

Naruto and Sasuke cocked their heads behind them in mild horror.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" they screamed. For at the blonde's wondow, cats were gathering in rather large groups. Confused at what some were doing on top of other cats, their eyes widdened. Naruto blushed and looked away while Sasuke felt a brow lower.

"Erm... Mating season?" the whiskered boy asked himself, "I didn't know cats had mating seasons in winter!" he laughed stupidly.

Sasuke's eyes widdened.

"Oh hell no..."

-----

"SASUKE, YOU BASTARD! STOP RUBBING YOURSELF AGAINST MY POOR LAMP!"

-----

"SAAAAAAAAAASUKE! STOP DOING THAT TO MY HAMSTER...Wait... I don't have a hamster... NEVERMIND! GO AHEA- Wait...NO, SASUKE! STOP THAT!"

-----

"THAT POOR HAMSTER! YOU RAPED IT TO DEATH!"

-----

"Dammit, dobe. Shut the hell up. I didn't do anything yet!"

"Sorry... Just making things interesting..."

"Dobe..."

-----

Naruto slumped against the couch, with Sasuke glaring at him deadly.

"Dobe," he didn't sound too happy, "Take this damn Rosary off. Now." he demanded.

Naruto glared back, "Hell no! With you trying to suck my powers... I'd rather get married to a hobo with no toenails than help you!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "As if a hobo would want to marry someone like you. You're not even the least bit attractive."

Naruto ignored him and fiddled with his fingers.

"I'm serious," the prince stated, "If I don't have this damn thing on, I would be able to control my urges.

Naruto fiddled his fingers faster, and felt his cheeks bloom with red.

Sasuke sighed.

"No." the blonde said simply.

"Why you dispicible tramp-"

"How the hell are you going to call me a tramp when you-"

"MEEEEEEEEEEEEOW!"

Naruto and Sasuke flinched.

"Oh no! They're at it again!"

"HEY YOU DAMN BASTARD! STOP SCREAMING LIKE YOU'VE LOST YOUR GODDAMN MINDS! GO FUCK SOMEWHERE ELSE! YOU FILTHY BEASTS!" Both boys heard the blonde's neighbor yell in anger. Both teens then heard the sound of a 'bang' and then a 'scream' as the cats suddendly ran away.

"..."

"..."

Both boys stared at eachother.

"Er..."

"Dobe..."

"Stop calling me that, teme!"

"A dobe is a dobe."

"Hump!"

"Take this damn Rosary off of me."

"Ha! Never!"

"Don't make me force you."

"As if you could!"

-----

"I...hate you... You...You..." the blonde fell down on his knees, "...You PERVERT!" he shuddered, blushing furiously.

Sasuke, stroking his now raven hair, gave a small smirk in annoyance. He fiddled with the Rosary with slim fingers.

"I warned you," he said simply.

And what the demon prince did to make Naruto take the necklace made of seals off of Sasuke, must have been pretty damn bad...

Really bad...

**End of Special Chapter...**

**A/N: That was really short... and terribly written. Oh well. I went to the book store with my friend yesterday when watching the new Harry potter movie, and I seen this 18+ older book, and I wanted it. It was all about yaoi:D I thought the lady wouldn't let me have it because I'm only 15 but she didn't pay attention. Guess I was lucky... Bleah... Anyways, they had a couple of stories with guys as cats. And I thought of this story. (laughs) I'm stupid...**

**Anyways, for people that want to know what Sasuke did to Naru-chan... I'M NOT TELLING! BUWAHAHAHAHA! I feel evil today, so kill me... (sighs)**

**Also, don't forget. I didn't go over the grammar on here AT ALL! Because I just wrote this because I was bored. It's not actually a chapter or anything... But sheesh! **

**Enjoy!**


	6. Let Me In

**A/N: Dun dun dun dun dun. I didn't really like the special chapter... It was kinda... weird. Very weird. This chapter is actually one of my favorites! Sasuke goes to schoooooooooool! Hell yeah! School Sasuke with rabid fangirls!**

**Also, everyone seems to like Sakura more than Ino... I like Ino... but I hate Sakura... :( I dunno. I just feel sorry for the blonde girl!**

**Anyways...**

**threeBOWLSofRAMEN****- Yes, yes. Thank you very much!**

**Ashlee-chii****- Yes! there was some 'humping' his leg, but there's much more than that! Buwahahahaha!**

**chocolatelover1****- Yes. feel the misery of both boys. They need it. :)**

**Samantai****- The yaoi book was called J-Boy. :) Some of the art is actually pretty good on there, toooooo! (hearts)**

**kyothefallenkit****- You do?! That makes me so happy to hear!**

**shadowofhope666****- Sasuke did hump Naru-chan's leg, and something else involving a rubber duckie. But I'm not going to say the last thing he did... It's... way too weird!**

**kitsunelova****- Yes, it's very good! And thank you!**

**silent-insaneminako****- I feel your pain... When I first heard cats screaming, i thought they were fighting, but my mom was like, "No... They're doing something else." And I gasped, "The nasty!" So yeah... it tends to get rather annoying. I'm really glad you like this story. And yes. ItachiXDeidara are a smeaxy couple. I wish i could've put them in this chapter...but...**

**sapphirewolfalphafemale****- XD Sorry if this story was random...**

**yaoi fan 07****- The 'thing' with Sasuke and Naruto was Sasuke humped his leg... and something else involving a rubber duckie... XD But, I'm not saying the last thing he did... Because it's weird.**

**Unfortunately Freckled****- I've been looking for you! I only got one PM from you, and that was yesterday. XD But, yay! you're back! And of course I'm not mad! You are helping me, after all! **

**Nikotehfox****- :) I'm glad you have the guts to kill the author! That's so awsome... (squeals like an idiot) But yeah, it was cool that she didn't notice, wasn't it!? I feel loved...**

**15385bic****- Cats can get in heat 24/7... I just made the winter thing up because I wanted all the cats to drive Sasuke crazy. **

**NOW ON WITH THE STOREH!!!!**

**-----**

**-----**

Let me in

**-----**

**Ch. 5 Let Me In**

Ever since the 'Itachi' incident, both Naruto and Sasuke hardly even spoke to one another. It had been about a week. Hell, Sasuke didn't even complain when  
Naruto put the Rosary back around his neck. The blonde usually sat at his kitchen table, surrounded by papers as he worked on his school work. The blonde usually left the window open at night for some fresh air, so the demon prince took the opportunity to get some alone time. Occasionally, he would go up on the rooftops of the apartments and just... think

Though he was alone anyways, right? He would simply ignore the blonde when he tried to start up a conversation.

_"Hey, Sasuke... About... Your brother..."_

_"I didn't even know you had a brother."_

_"Heh. Guess all the demons want a piece of eye candy like me, huh?"_

Sasuke shrugged. He knew Naruto was joking about the last one, but he couldn't help himself feel...jealous. Sasuke felt a growl escape his throat. This was absurd! A great and powerful demon like himself didn't become jealous! And over a mere little worm like Naruto? Sheesh, come on!

_I need to get his powers, and I need to get them fast_. Sasuke thought carefully, _If I stay here with him... He'll just make me weak._

The demon prince lowered his head.

What the hell was he saying? 

"Oi, teme! Breakfast is ready!"

Sasuke ignored him.

Alright. So he figured out how to steal the blonde's aura without the damn Kyuubi helping the brat out. But in order for this to work, he needed the damn Rosary off and to be in power. So... Naruto was pretty stupid, right? Maybe there's an easy way for him to trick the idiot into taking the damned thing off, he thought.

Sasuke smirked.

"Oi, bastard! Did you hear me?! I said break-"

"I heard you!" the demon prince huffed in annoyance, "I have ears!"

Pulling himself up from the roof tiles, he jumped down swiftly into his enemy's window, stroking his hair carelessly and heading himself down stairs. He blinked as he saw Naruto in the kitchen, apparently taking something out of the oven. Sasuke raised a confused brow.

"Dobe."

Naruto glance towards his side and gave the prince a small grin, "Your pancakes are on the table. Help yourself."

Sasuke looked towards the confirmed food and squinted. Pancakes? They smelled...

"Or do you perfer Meow Mix?"

Sasuke sent a threatening glare towards the blonde, who had his back turned.

"How the hell am I suppose to eat this crap without one of those fork things?"

"That's why cats have sharp teeth. Learn to use them." was the reply.

Sasuke growled. He wanted to slap the boy, he really did. The human had no right to talk to him like that. Naruto's kind was supposed to be the lowest on the demon food chain anyways. They were so... pathetic.

"I'm not hungry," the demon replied, but the blonde grabbed him around the neck and pulled him back towards the food.

Naruto glared, "Oh no you don't, teme! I worked hard to cook that just for you! Let's just take this off..." Sasuke twitched in confusion as the blonde gently pulled the beads off the demon's neck. In an instant, he was back to his original self. Sasuke looked down at his hands; His blessed fingernails were black. He looked back up at the grinning blonde.

Sasuke gave another knowing smirk.

_This might be easier than I thou...MFFT!_

"Now chew!" Naruto demanded, blushing rather cunningly as Sasuke's eyes widened. "I want to see you chew!"

After a few seconds of staring at the adorable blonde, he obeyed, but he obeyed slowly. He felt his eyes wander away from the smiling boy as he finally managed to swallow.

"So?"

Sasuke looked back at Naruto who inched his face towards his. The raven haired leaned back cautiously.

"So what?"

Naruto crossed his arms, "So how's it taste, cocky bastard!?"

The prince smirked, "rather disgusting."

Naruto made a sour face as he backed away, "It is?"

Sasuke nodded.

"Oh..." the blonde turned around, grabbing the plate of pancakes and throwing it in the trash. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"You're such a pain in the ass, you know that?"

Naruto frowned.

"You're one to talk. You're so picky." Before Sasuke had time to protest, Naruto's lips quirked into a smile.

"Oh yeah," the blonde went towards the counter and tossed an ironed uniform towards Sasuke, who caught it with elegant ease. He glared at the fabric,

"You'll be starting school with me today, alright? No ands, ifs, or buts! I'm not getting my ass kicked by Sakura-chan and Ino over you!"

Sasuke's head perked up, "You mean that school place where those bastard females damaged my sensitive hearing?" he paled as Naruto gave a quick nod.

"No damn way, you arrogant little worm!" the raven shouted, pulling himself up and slamming the uniform onto the ground, stomping furiously on it. Naruto shrieked as he ran over and pushed the demon prince away, picking up the now wrinkled uniform with care. The raven slapped him against the head, but he ignored the pain.

"Don't worry, mommy's here! It's not your fault that he's a mean Blood thirsty demon! No...it's not!" Naruto soothed.

"You're such a fool." Sasuke walked over the counter and reached for a red apple, narrowing his eyes as he took a bite. Naruto glared.

"Oi, I'm serious!" the blonde walked until he was in front of the demon. "Put this on, alright? Can't be that bad!"

"I'm not putting that thing on."

"Aw, come on..."

"It's hideous."

"Is not! You just have to wear it differently."

"That's just foolish."

"Also, you need a shower...Sheesh."

"You're one to talk..."

"Hey! I took one this morning!"

"Well, apparently, it did not help."

"Cocky bastard stupid-head!"

"Dobe..."

"I SAID IT WON'T BE THAT BAD, TEME!"

Sasuke growled as he snatched the uniform from the blonde's grasp, "All right!" He started heading up the stairs, "You better be right, mortal." He threatened as if it were an everyday thing. Naruto rolled his eyes in response, but grinned all the same.

-

"WE'RE THE HELL IS HE?!" the demon prince panicked, slumping himself against a wall as many of the school girls chased by. Now was the best time to kill Naruto, he thought sourly. He lied! He said it wouldn't be that bad. And the raven haired tried to protest about the idea, but no. Sasuke blamed the blonde's charm, but what's charm got to do with it?

"Where'd he go?"

"Sasuke-kun?! Where are you?!"

"That's funny, I thought I saw him running this way..."

The girls looked at each other, blinked in confusion, and began to squeal like rabid hippos.

"But gosh! He's so good looking!"

"Think of that body pressed up against you!"

"Thrusting!"

"His face panting..."

"His muscular figure..."

"Kyaa!"

"ENOUGH!"

The girls turned around; gasps escaping their throats as he glared more dangerously than ever before. They stared, the girls in shock as it appeared there were angels behind Sasuke, shining light on his glorious figure. Sasuke was quite angered that he gave away his position, but ignored it nonetheless. Human females were just plain EVIL!

"That's quite enough out of you idiots. Ugh... That damn blonde... stop sniffing me out before I kill you all where you stand! Don't you all have better things to..."

-The Authoress now graces everyone with a much needed girls point of view-

Sasuke: "Blah blah blah... idiots... blah blah blah blah blah... blonde...blah blah blah blah... sniffing... blah blah blah blah... Better things...Blah blah..."

-And then back to Sasuke's perturbed mindset-

The girls began squealing like crazy, and Sasuke took this opportunity to step back.

"HE'S MORE GORGEOUS THAN I THOUGHT!"

"BE MINE, SASUKE-KUN!"

"TAKE ME, HANDSOME!"

The demon prince began running again, continuing to curse at the blonde idiot who had dragged him into this mess. Yes. Mortal girls were now his enemy… his sworn enemy (besides Itachi; that was a different story). He finally sighed in relief as he stumbled across a nearby door. He got in and closed it quickly, turning the lock. He released a frustrated growl as he fell to the ground.

"Damn those mortals... Damn them all to hell..." he rubbed his temples as he felt a headache coming on.

"Ah yes, the girls in this school can be rather... interesting at times, can't they?" a dark figure chuckled. Sasuke glared up to look at the man who had his arms crossed. Sasuke lowered his brow. "Who the hell are you?"

The veiled man emitted another chuckle, "My, my, don't we know how to respect our principal, hmm?"

The demon prince pulled himself up from the ground. His glare intensified. Was this human toying with him?

"I said," he repeated calmly, "who are you?"

"Orochimaru--principal of this school, in case you haven't heard. Sorry that I didn't get a chance to meet you this morning on your first day. Rather busy today, hmm?" he reached a hand over and stroked Sasuke's cheek.

"What's a... Principal?" the demon prince asked. Orochimaru was a little taken back by the question, but gave an unexpected smile.

"The owner of the school, if you didn't know. I know everything about everyone here. It's merely-"

"So in other words, you're the leader of this damned place?"

Orochimaru's smile widened as he leaned in towards the raven haired and whispered huskily in his ear.

"Yes."

Sasuke shuddered, but nonetheless slapped the hand away from his cheek. He smirked.

"So if I defeat you, then this place will be mine, huh?" Orochimaru raised a confused brow.

"What do you-"

"OI, TEME! OPEN UP!"

Sasuke glanced behind him as he saw an angered Naruto banging furiously against the door.

"If the principal sees you in his office, he'll have your ass, idiot!" the blonde explained, still slamming his fist against the wood. Sasuke lowered his brows as Orochimaru gave yet another chuckle, heading towards the door and unlocking it. Hearing the click of the lock, Naruto turned the knob and opened it. His eyes widened as he laughed nervously.

"O-Orchimaru-san, I...er..." Naruto was lost in words. Of course, he had thought that the older man was in the teacher's lounge.

"Uzumaki-kun," the principal gave another knowing smile, as the boy continued to stare at him in disbelief. "It's rather rude to just bang on my door and enter without an invitation, hm?"

Naruto gave a small bow, then pointed at Sasuke who had his hand's buried in his pocket's. "Er, sorry, It's just... he's with me and-"

"Ah, yes, I understand," the elder of the boys glanced at a certain raven haired boy, who was watching the blonde apathetically, "It'd be wise to head to class now. The bell should ring any minute." he stated. The blonde nodded, grabbing Sasuke's hand and heading out the door. The demon prince allowed himself to be dragged.

"Have a good day, Uzumaki-kun...Sasuke-kun," the older man acted as if Naruto didn't exist, as he still continued to (hungrily) stare at Sasuke. Naruto gave another nod as Sasuke merely rolled his blood red eyes.

And with that, Orochimaru shut the door.

Naruto sighed in good fortune, but turned to the raven boy and glared, "What the hell were you doing?"

Sasuke returned the glare. "What the hell do you mean? I was ambushed by those... those...females!"

Naruto sighed and brushed his hand through his locks. Sasuke quirked a brow.

"How'd you find me anyway, dobe?"

Naruto glanced up at the taller man, and gave a sheepish smile,

"Spirits helped me," he explained.

"Ah," was the simple reply, and the two began walking to class. Luckily, Naruto thought, that they had first period together. The blonde needed to remember that Sasuke didn't know anything about his world... And he needed to keep a sharp eye out for him. He squeezed his hand slightly, glancing at him with a small smile planted on his face from time to time. Sasuke rolled his eyes, but remained confused.

About a couple more minutes of walking, they finally reached their destination. Naruto's hand retreated to his side and he pushed Sasuke into the room, who gave a growl in response, but complied. He stared at the many faces looking up at him curiously, but he really didn't care. Once he killed Orochimaru, he could slaughter them all. Well, that's what he thought, anyway.

"Wanna sit over there?" he snapped his head back to the living and stared down at the blonde, who was pointing directly towards some students. Sasuke huffed.

"I'm not sitting near you. You're prey," he said coldly, heading towards the back, brushing girl's hands off of him patiently on the way. It took Naruto a few seconds to realize that the older boy's words were harsh. He crossed his arms.

"Stupid, selfish bastard," he mumbled, making his way up the small steps and to his seat. He flinched as a hand clapped on his shoulder.

"Jeez, Uzumaki," A grinning boy said in a rather loud voice. "Trying to make friend's with the new guy, huh?"

"Can it, Dog Breath," Naruto returned. Kiba frowned.

"What the hell? What's got your panties in a twist today, huh?" the blonde scowled slightly as the taller boy lowered his brows hurtfully.

"Che...Sorry, Kiba," he apologized. Kiba's grin unexpectedly returned.

"No problem." the boy quirked a brow towards Sasuke, who seemed be lost in thought as he stared out the window with his hand resting in his palm, "By the by... Doesn't that new kid seem a bit...snotty?"

Naruto choked back a laugh.

"W-Waddya mean?"

"Well, damn Naruto, look at him!" the brown haired boy huffed, "He seems like a prick, you know? I mean... he DID refuse to sit by you. Maybe he thinks  
he's too cool to sit with anyone...?"

A head abruptly popped up from nowhere. "New kids... How troublesome..." then said head plopped down against the desk as the guy apparently tried going to sleep. Kiba nodded.

"Shikamaru's right, you know." He glared.

"Well, maybe he's not used to anything yet. Sheesh, Kiba. Give him sometime. You always do this when we get new students." Naruto explained. Kiba didn't  
seem thrilled.

The tattooed boy sighed. "That's because every new kid we get is always snotty towards us," he huffed.

"Kiba's right," Shikarumaru agreed, his head still resolutely down.

Naruto lowered his brows and glanced up towards Sasuke, who was still interested in the world outside the window. He sighed.

"Yeah, guess you're right."

-

Finally, school was over for the day. It wouldn't have been so bad if the girls hadn't of ambushed Sasuke against his locker, who had been currently cursing the inventor of the lock. He had forgotten that the lock saved the boy from being raped to death this morning. Hell, even Sakura and Ino had been lost in the large crowd somewhere. But the blonde helped Sasuke find his next classes, and even tried sitting with him at lunch. But Sasuke pushed him away and sat by himself. Naruto felt his heart thump in sorrow, but he just called the demon 'selfish' and ate with his friends.

Come to think of it, Sasuke was acting kinda weird lately. It was if he had two different sides to him. Sometimes he was cold, other times he had this caring and sensitive side to him. The whiskered faced boy placed a finger on his mouth and glanced to his side, looking at Sasuke who seemed to be cursing things at the moment as they walked home.

"...And then they tried peeking at me in that room they called a locker," he growled.

"You mean the locker room?" the blonde shrugged, "I was there, teme."

Sasuke glared at him, but continued his ramble.

"Then they started calling my name and stuff like they KNEW me-"

"Coach said you were terrific at Soccer," Naruto attempted to change the subject. "He asked you to join the team. You thinkin' about accepting?"

Sasuke looked down at the boy, then back up. "Why the hell would I?"

Naruto flinched at the callous tone.

"Well, I don't know," he confessed, "just askin'."

When they reached the blonde's house, Naruto unlocked the door and both boys stepped inside. Sasuke threw his stuff on the floor and swore, while Naruto  
rolled his eyes and placed his belongings on the table.

"We need to get started on our homework," Naruto stated. Sasuke crossed his arms as he plopped unto the couch.

"You mean those papers you scribble on helplessly?" the demon prince smirked, grabbing the remote and turning the TV on. "Think I'll pass, dobe."

Naruto glared daggers as he walked towards the raven, grabbing the channel changing device, and clicking it off. It was Sasuke's turn to glower.

"What the hell?" he demanded.

Naruto pointed towards the kitchen table.

"Now."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "As if I'm letting a damn human control a cunning demon, such as myself."

Naruto sighed in defeat. And Sasuke said he was stubborn. With a 'flop' he sat on the couch by the demon prince, who merely shrugged. Naruto leaned his head against the other's shoulder.

"Look, Sasuke," the blonde began. Sasuke looked down at the mess of sun-kissed hair.

"No. You need to look, Naruto," the demon stated in a dangerous tone. Naruto refused to glance up at him. "You need to fucking understand that you're the prey.  
You do not tell me what to do. It's the other way around."

Naruto finally looked up at him and blinked. Sasuke let another growl escape his throat when the whiskered boy smiled sheepishly up at him.

"Yeah, yeah, so you say, teme." Sasuke quirked a brow at the light tone in the other's voice. "Now come on, we have work to do, alright?" Naruto explained, pushing himself up and grabbing the other's hand. Sasuke sighed but agreed without a fuss.

_Soon_...he thought..._Soon..._

And soon they were surrounded in papers, Sasuke releasing mild curses of frustration as he couldn't figure any of this stuff out. He shrugged, no one in their right mind needed to learn this stuff. Naruto occasionally gave small giggles as he helped the demon out, sometimes blushing as their feet brushed under the table. Sasuke didn't seem to notice.

After they were done, Naruto cooked some dinner (ramen, mostly), and surprisingly, Sasuke offered to help. It was very unlike him, but Naruto accepted the offer, which he soon regretted. The demon put the ramen cup in the microwave without water and after the buzzer went off, they were both discovered they were burnt and beyond edible. Sasuke then cursed some more and threw them out the window. Naruto smiled.

Things felt...so normal...

After eating whatever was in the fridge, both boys took separate showers. Naruto yelled and threw bars of soap at Sasuke who helped himself in for some unknown reason. And Sasuke, for what felt like the hundredth time today, cursed again as he asked Naruto where the flying pig's blood was. Naruto, disgustingly confused, continued throwing random bars of soap at the older man.

And then... after watching some TV, while fighting over the remote (Naruto wanted cartoons, Sasuke wanted the weather). In the end, Sasuke just destroyed the damn evil thing. Naruto sighed, and decided that they should get some sleep.

And when Naruto finally thought that things couldn't get better...Things got bad.

"Oi, dobe."

The blonde boy opened his eyes in confusion, but his vision was rather blurry. He yawned tiredly as he blinked again. 

And then he froze.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" he screamed in embarrassment as he tried crawling away from under the taller man, "WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING ON TOP OF ME, TEME!? WHAT ARE YOU, SOME PERVERT?!"

Sasuke blinked, "Pervert?"

"Get off of me!" the blonde demanded. Sasuke held a smirk on his face.

"Pervert," he repeated, then leaned down, burying his face against Naruto's flushing neck. The blonde flinched as he felt a mouth sucking vigorously on a vein, feeling the smirk plastered on the demon's face.

"S-Sasuke," Naruto weakly said, trying to pry away from the taller boy, but it was no use. Damn demons for being so damn strong. Damn them...

"Hmm?" Sasuke replied sarcastically as he continued sucking and biting, leaving little love marks. The boy continued to try and wiggle free, but froze when Sasuke pulled away and got off of the blonde, pulling him into a tight and dangerous embrace. He nuzzled into the blonde's neck once more, and he closed his eyes. Naruto gave a sigh in relief as did the same.

Maybe Sasuke has learned his lesson, huh?

And soon, Naruto drifted back to sleep, snuggling against the older man who still had his hand's wrapped around the younger boy's waist. Sasuke looked out  
the window and towards the moon. He glared at it severely.

_It's mocking me_... he thought bitterly.

He looked down towards the blonde, and placed a gentle kiss on his head. He gave a slight frown, and felt his fangs hang from his mouth. But then he gave  
a shrewd smirk.

_Tomorrow_...he thought coldly.

**TBC...**

**A/N: BUWAHAHAHAHAHA! Yes. Sasuke is still trying to get Naru-chan's power's. But he's stalling, now. Boooooo! He's changing rather... weirdly. He likes Naruto but wants to kill him. HOW ROMANTIC! (gets slapped by random fangirls) GYAAAAAAAH! WHHHHHHHY! I feel a rape scene coming on... (shudders) Those sexy forcing sex things... But it's so wrong! WRONG I TELL YOU! Unless, you know, Naru-chan is WILLINg to do it... (fiddles with fingers)**

**Also, my MOST AWSOME-EST BETA EVAAAAAAAAAAAAAR! Who is ****Unfortunately Freckled****, helped me like... A LOT! I really couldn't thank her enough. She's so good at grammar. (sniffs) She makes me feel like I have a reason to write this story! (bursts into tears) kasjfkljefljsflkjsdfkjsflksjdflkjse ( -- Way random XD) BUT STILL! SO GIVE HER THANKS, PPLZ:) She's like... an AMAZING writer! **

**Orochimaru does have the hawts for Sasuke bastard. I dunno... It just... cracks me up how people make him all stupid in fan comics. **

**Oh yeah... And people that reviewed about 'What Sasuke did to Naruto', he did hump the poor kid's leg, but he did eviler stuff, too. (Things involving rubber duckies on the blonde...cough) He did one other thing, but I don't think it's appropiate to say, so I'll keep that to myself! **

**And that yaoi book was called J-Boy. YAOI MUST LIVE ON!!!!!!!! YOSH! I wanna buy some Naruto and Sasuke fan books... My mom said she'll think about it... She thinks Naruto's a girl... . **

**ALSO! I HAVE THE FIRST VOLUME OF NARUTO NOW!!!! I'm like... WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY behind! I seriously am. I'm terrible! But still! That's one book less I have to get! My friend has all the volumes of Naruto so far, so I've been borrwing them and reading. It's actually pretty good! And it shows the SasuXNaru kissing scene! (doesn't show it in the American show...Bleah) I completed all the Chobits books now:) I dunno what this has to do with anything, but I felt happy... I actually don't really watch the Naruto anime. Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke all get on my nerves... (twitches) But I do read the manga! Which... Is basically the same... BUT STILL! I hate the english voices! (Curse me for being American!) Sakura sounds like a broad sheep while Naruto just sounds... er... I dunno. I hate his voice. But all in all, Naruto is a good anime. (coughDeidaraissmeaxcough)**

**Anyways, please review! Or I'll send my armies of rats, chipmunks, and ducks on you. (Seriously, I will. :( ...)**


	7. Home

**A/N: Badum, badum, badum. My loyal minions, I welcome you to... SPIRAL! BUWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! -dramatic flames in the background- Yes. This story is making me really happy so far... Very very happy! And you know why? ...Hold on. Lemme get back to you on that... -sweatdrop-**

**Anyways, MY REPLIES TO YOUR REVIEW'S!!!! -I fucking LOVE you all!-**

**Badum, badum...:**

**chocolatelover1****: Thank you! I try to make it cute! My favorite character's so far are Sasuke's little Stalker's... that appear in THIS CHAPTER! BUWAHAHAHA! I made them up, and I love them... -sniffs- ...He's trying to stall... But he screws up again in this chapter... -shakes head- I need to stop tourturing him... I can't help it, though! VIVA LA YAOI MUST LIVE ON! YES! In this one fan manga, Sasuke and Naruto are dating, and Sasuke wants to do THE NASTY with Naru-chan, but Naruto doesn't want to, so Sasuke tries making him take a bath so he can peep and everything. I love it! But it's only out in Japan right now... The creator is SO AMAZING with her work! BUWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! -needs to stop laughing like a dolt- **

**Ashlee-chii****: Sakura just needs to shove her forehead up her ass... I hate her. Sorry if you're a Sakura fan! -sweatdrop- No matter what, I respect other people's opinions! YOSH! And yes... Sasuke sounds too old. And the way he says Naruto's name, it cracks me up! Yes... Iruka sounds... weeeeeeird! O.o Japanese always do excellent with their voice's! That's what I do, too! GIRL POWER!!!!!!! **

**Oh my Gawd! If you could give me the link, that would be absolutely AWSOME! I dunno if you e-mailed me the link or not... Because I never got it. -sweatdrop- So, sorry, if you already sent me it before! I really am! the girl's on sanctuary... I'm buying a book on there soon. Hopefully, I can get more yaoi books, too! -high fives- A true yaoi fan... -le sigh- **

**I dunno. I was kinda joking with the rape scence... no matter how incredibly sexy it is to me... most people would probably kill the crap outta me... eheh... But, no... If Sasuke tries stealing Naruto's power's, he'll trying stealing them, even if he does love him... He wants more than anything to kill Itachi... Which he finds out that Itachi kills his father in chapter 9! Chapter 8, they go on a date! Er, Sasuke and Naruto, I mean. **

**sapphirewolfalphafemale****: Why, thank you! It makes me happy that you're laughing! **

**Shounen-Ai****: I actually do draw manga. Right now I'm doing my own story at the moment and I plan on selling it in the future... I wish I started out making a SasuNaru one, though... But it felt more comfortable making up my own character's, no?**

**Kamiko-chan****: Fufufufu... Yes. I totally agree with you. Introduced to a yaoi scene... That's funny! XD Ohohohohoho! Yes, it's good that my mom thinks Naru-chan's a girl, though. Hopefully... Hopefully... Anyways, you're very welcome, hun!**

**The happiest goth on earth****: You don't know what ****eating out**** is? Ooh... I don't think I should tell you... But yes, it's nasty. / Well, Sasuke was talking about actually EATING them, like in eat food, killing them. But the girls... They were thinking of something else... ; Perverted fangirls... (is one of them!)**

**dnanglegurl15****: Hunh? Waddya mean why'd it take so long? If you're talking about all the way back to chapter two and I stopped writing completely... It was because, honestly, I wasn't really liking the story... and I was having family problems at the moment... but now that I think about it, it's getting pretty good in my opinion, so I suddenly wanted to continue. **

**shadowofhope666****: B-but... it makes me giggle when Orochimaru likes Sasuke... But Sasuke and Naruto will end up together... hopefully... (Buwahaha!)**

**YamiGoddess****: FINALLY! SOMEBODY KNOWS! In the beginning of chapter one, when I put ****this story is like Mugen Spiral****, nobody knew what I was talkin' about! BUT NOW SOMEBODY DOOOOOOOOOOOES! -tears of joy- Ah, much better! Thank you! You made me the happiest person alive!**

**Samantai****: Aw, you're so sweet. I'm sure she'll be very happy to hear that you thanked her. She deserves it, nontheless, of course! XD Yes, I hope my mom never finds out, either... She thinks I'm weird for liking gay anime couples... -sighs-**

**Black-Dranzer-1119****: On the American version, they edited that part out because... You know... They wanted it to be a kid's show... and two boys kissing was out of the picture, but it was stupid how they showed it later on the flashbacks... I swear, they're just... really stupid. They shouldn't edit things out, anyways. **

**KawaiiKoneko89****: Lol. Everyone's taking this rape thing seriously. I was just messing. Just because I have a sick mind and like the forceful sex things doesn't mean I'm ganna write it. I'll get flamed to death... ;**

**Death By Squishy****: Some of the stories in J-Boy are actually cute. Some of them just crack me up so bad... -sniggers- OH MY GOD! My sister wants the manga Fake fur so badly she won't shut up about it!**

**Sister: KELSII! I WANT IT! I WANT IIIIIIIIIIIIT! YOU THINK DAD WILL BUY IT FOR ME!?! HUNH!? HUNH!?! ARE YOU LISTENING?! KELSII!? KEEEELSII?!**

**Sheesh... I want to choke her to death! GYAAAAAAAAH! But thank you very much! I'm glad you're enjoying it!**

**silent-insaneminako****: Lol, thank you very much for the review! -bows repeatedly- Principal Orochimaru... He's a creepy bastard, but I love him! I'm actually thinking about pairing KibaXShika together. I dunno why, but I LOVE that couple. They don't even talk to eachother in the anime... so weird. Yes... Sasuke bastard is perverted! Thank you for reading!**

**Inuryu****: Lol, you're the first to agree on the rape scene. Everyone else is flipping. Ohohohoho! Anyways, THANK YOOOOOOOU! **

**Seriously, thank you to everyone that reviewed! I dunno why, but I really enjoy reading people's thoughts so far! So please, enjoy this chapter! -bows-**

**-----**

-----

My home is your home

-----

**Ch. 7 Home**

"I got the pictures! I got the pictu- OUF!"

A few girls sweatdroped in rather annoyance and even humor as a short girl brushed herself off and stood; nervously laughing her falling incident off and walking over to a senior girl. Both of them shook hands and traded the said pictures with a badge.

"Good work, Number 3," the elder woman said swiftly, pulling the pictures out of a opened envelope. She looked through them carefully, and finally gave a soft blush. The other female's eyes gleamed at the expression.

"Is Sasuke-kun more gorgeous than usual, m'lady?!"

"He's more than just gorgeous! He's-"

"You guys! There's a chipmunk outside! I think he's waving at me!"

The two girls turned around and glared daggers at the idiotic memeber (which was none other than Number 3), who gave a laugh and flapped her hand in the air; suggesting her apology.

"Member 1, Misuto Mukuru!" the boss slammed her fist down against a small desk, making the junior known as Mukuru jump lightly at the harsh voice.

"Y-Yes, Lady Harumo?!" she gushed weakly.

"Make sure these pictures are sealed tightly in 'that place' along with the other Sasuke-kun pictures," Harumo then walked elegantly over to Mukuru and handed the photos in perfect hands, "Understood?" she asked.

"Affirmative, m'lady!" the girl nodded in reply, turning around and started to run out the door, that was, until a hand grabbed her wrist tightly.

"Hold on a sec! I want to see those pictures, too!"

Mukuru glared, "Get the hell off! I don't get to see them, either-"

"Ooh! Like you're not going to sneak a peak down in the halls!"

"What?! You're accusing me of disloyalty?!"

"Hell yeah!"

"Get off of me! Like Sasuke-kun would be interested in someone like you anyways, Number 2!"

"What'd you say, you baboon lover!"

"Why you-"

"The chipmunk left..."

"Shut up, Number 3!"

"Sorry..."

Harumo stared at the girls in disbelief as they continued arguing. Maybe starting a Sasuke fan club was a little too soon? She sighed in mere annoyance as Number 2 pushed Number 3 towards the toilet, hopefully trying to get the chance to give her companion a swirly of some sort? The senior girl didn't know (didn't want to know) as she rubbed her temples. More importantly, why did she pick the bathroom as their base? Maybe a closet would've been better? Or maybe even the gym?

"Erk?"

All four heads turned around to see the male janitor on his daily duties to clean the bathrooms out. Well, right now he was staring at the girls near the toilet, who gave a look of disbelief that there was a male in the bathroom, even if he was the janitor.

Soon, after countless minutes of staring contests, the boy darted his eyes over to something large and brown. He sighed.

"How'd you girls get a desk in the bathroom?"

-----

Soft crashes could be heard throughout Naruto's apartment. The only thing was the blonde was still asleep. And so... There was only one person in the house. One person..

"Where the hell is that vile thing?!" Sasuke gave a lower curse as he continued throwing Naruto's randmon belongings against the wood tiles on the ground. He had been searching for that damned Rosary for at least a couple hours now, but had no luck finding the blasted set of beads! And everyone knows the demon prince's anger level...

"Fuck," he swore again, glancing at his black fingernails. He gave a screwed sigh as he walked over towards the sleeping boy and collapsed on the bed. With aother sigh he glanced over to Naruto who was snuggling against his pillow. Sasuke gave a snort of disgust.

"Stupid mortals and their obsession to hug things to death."

And with that, he got off (not without brushing the blonde's bangs away from his eyes first) and headed downstairs. Why was he going downstairs for, he didn't know. But he felt a need to go take a shower all of a sudden? Who knows. Along the way he gave his lecture on how cunning demons, such as himself, should not tolerate with people such as Naruto. Sadly, he was talking to himself.

"WHAT THE FUUUUUCK!"

"Idiot's up," Sasuke stated the fact boredly. Then he smirked.

And thus, the footsteps of a power monster (coughMoreLikeBigFootcough) came stomping down the stairs, which Sasuke could've swore he heard each step crack the wooden floor. Naruto was very determined, Sasuke must've admitted. But still, he was JUST a human.

Red eyes met blue ones as they glared at eachother. One on one. But why should Sasuke be glaring? Ah, yes. Because, how he put it, mortals such as Naruto can't glare at demons properly. Demons came up with glaring! Humans came up with screaming in fear and cooking pizzas!

"What the hell happened to my..." he twitched as he glanced repeatedly towards the living room and the kitchen...which, like his room, was totally trashed, "...alright, scratch that! What the hell happened to MY HOUSE?!" he corrected in complete rage. Sasuke just waved a hand, currently annoyed.

"You're what happened to the house, dobe," the prince explained bitterly, "If you didn't try to hide the damn beads, you would be dead by now and I would've-"

"The Rosary?!" the blonde threw his hands in the air, "You destroyed my house to look for the Rosary?!"

Sasuke raised an ammused brow, "You're point is?"

"GYAAAAAAAAAH! Total bastard stupidhead! You have no respect for anyon-"

"That's not true!" Naruto's eyes widdened in mild fear as Sasuke inched closer to the blonde, his fists drawing blood and he clentched them tightly; fingernails digging into his palm. Why did the demon prince suddenly get angry and just burst out in rage like that? Maybe because he did actually have respect for the shorter boy?

"I respect me," the prince stated matter-of-factly. Naruto gave a mix between a sweatdrop and annoyance.

The whiskered boy huffed, "Of course."

Sasuke held out his hand, ignoring the red liquid slowly seeping out to pure freedom, "The Rosary."

Naruto snorted, "Psh, yeah, right." was the smart reply, "I put it in a place that you would never dare to look into-"

"You mean your pant's?"

Naruto flinched. Crap... How the hell did he know?

"I thought you had an erection from my natural good looks but then again... I forgot you don't have anything big down there..."

"Che..." the blonde cursed, "Stupid teme!"

Once again, the prince raised a brow. He smirked elegantly.

"You don't think I'll stick my hand down there and take what I want, hunh?"

He took a step foward.

Naruto took two steps back.

The blonde blushed prettily, "Er...W-what do you think you're doing?" he asked, nervousness escaping his sweet voice.

Naruto gasped as Sasuke pushed him agianst the wall cunningly and yet swiftly. Sasuke really wouldn't, would he? Maybe the blonde shouldn't have sticked the sealed beads inside his pants? But then again, he didn't think the prince wouldn't just suddendly freak him the hell out and shove him against the bloody wall! Ooh, how he wanted to whipe that arrogant smirk off of that gorgeous boy's face. He really did. But now wasn't the time to be thinking those thoughts, right?

"S...Sasuke..." Naruto let out another gasp and Sasuke leaned his head towards Naruto's ear, slowly taking the lobe inside that hot and sinful mouth, licking and sucking on the shell. The shorter boy shuddered in pleasure and disgust. Fuck the older boy and his ability to make the blonde weak.

"Naruto," the prince whispered seductively, trailing a hand up to the other boy's torso and down to his waist. He traced long and perfectly shaped fingers down and inside the blonde's night bottoms. Naruto threw his head back; a small 'thump' sound was heard as the back of his skull hit the wall.

Shakily pulling his hands up to meet with Sasuke's spiked and beautiful hair, he clutched the black locks and pulled the raven head closer, who moved from the adorable blonde's earlobe to his exposed neck. Yet again, a familiar warm tounge lapped over the sensitive skin. The demon prince continued reaching inside Naruto's night wear, giving a smirk in satisfaction as he gripped the smaller boy's groin. Naruto wouldn't do nothing. Couldn't do nothing. No matter how much he wanted the elder boy to stop.

The blonde closed his eye's tightly, giving occansionally small whimpers and shivers as the raven head stroked him. Sasuke still sucked, licked and kissed the blonde's flesh, moving to different spots on that delicious body. Yes, Naruto was the best thing edible in the demon's mind. He felt like he wanted Naruto's powers even more, now. Feeling that tounge against his own...God, he needed that idiotic blonde.

Growling in frustration, unexpectedly, a pale hand reached and cupped the younger boy's ass; pulling the questioning blonde towards him; hurriedly grinding the whsikered boy's cock against his own. Naruto hissed at the hot contact.

"Fuck," he swore breathlessly.

As Sasuke continued rubbing himself against his lover- er, enemy, he gave a soft groan as he came unexpectedly. Naruto releasing right after, digging his nails in the raven head's scalp and screaming. In that beautiful moment, the world around them was spinning. Spinning and spinning as everything suddenly became dizzy. Except... eachother. The gorgeous person right in front of eachother.

Naruto gave a small smile as he felt himself beginning to collasp tiredly. The blonde felt perfect with him. Even though they were completely different... Even though they were suppose to be enemies... Even though they were suppose to hate eachother... The blonde just felt perfect with him... Him. And only him. Maybe, just maybe, Sasuke would stop trying to kill him. Maybe they could finally settle their differences... Maybe...

"Dobe," the raven haired smirked, planting a small kiss on the blonde's forehead, who lazily (and tiredly) looked up at the older boy. His vision was blury, but he could see a bunch of balls clamped together in a firm grip of a hand. After a couple of seconds of pondering what the hell was in front of him, his eyes snapped opened.

There, right in front of him, Sasuke held the Rosary with prefect care, smirking all the while.

Naruto wanted to curse something out, ANYTHING! But he was just too damn tired at the moment. But, one thing for sure, he was most and disgusting not pleased. Sasuke did... did... THAT as a distraction. And he fell for it. He really, really fell for it.

Finally calming his lungs down, he was finally able to breathe a word out,

"Bastard," he cursed. Sasuke still had that same smirk pasted on his perfect curved lips. Like he would care about the blonde's opinion, anyways.

"Ah, how good it feels to finally take your power's and not have to worry about being transformed into a damned cat," the raven head stated the facts with satisfaction in his husky voice. He gave a small stretch as he headed towards the hallways, mumbling something about a 'shower' as he figure disappeared.

The blonde stared until the elder of the boys was completely out of site. Closing his eyes again, he let himself even out. His lips flipped into a tiny smile as he let himself get a few more minutes of rest before showering after his companion and heading to school.

-

"Jesus fucking Crist, look at him go!" Kiba pointed towards a vicious and certain Sasuke, who dangerously kicked the soccer ball towards the goal. His teammates glanced in disbelief (the cheerleaders screamed in cheering) as the goalie 'eeped' and ducked out of the way just in the nick of time. And yet, for what seemed like the hundredth time that afternoon, the mighty and great Sasuke scored yet another goal.

The cheerleaders, who suddenly stopped practicing their routines to watch the raven boy, clapped happily.

"Great goal, Sasuke-kun!"

"Isn't he dreamy?!"

"Do you want me to bring you a towl, Sasuke-kun?"

"No! Let me, Sasuke-kun!"

"Sasuke-kun."

"Sasuke-kun!"

"SASUKE-KUN!"

"You're all dead meat," the demon threatened normally towards the gwaking girls, who just giggled insanely as the boy began walking towards them. Naruto sweatdroped as coach suddenly called the now angry demon over. Sasuke snorted, but complied nonetheless. The gorgeous man didn't even want to come to school today, because of the females, of course. But still. Naruto thought it would be a good expernce (also not getting his head bitten off by Sakura) for the older boy. Sasuke had much to learn, and well, school is a place to learn things.

"Coach is probably still trying to beg him to join the team, hunh?" Kiba gave a toothy grin. Naruto shrugged. Shikamaru sighed.

"Soccer... How troublesome..." he said boredly, scratching his stomach.

"Seriously, man. I dunno how the hell you are an effing genius. Lazy bastard," Naruto huffed in disbelief. Kiba quirked a brow.

"Dude, didn't you join the soccer team once?" he asked curiously. This time it was Shikamaru's turn to shrug.

"My mother made me," he replied. Naruto began to snigger.

"Hell yeah, I remember that!" he raised a pointing finger, "I went to one of your games to cheer you on! But, geez, you just stood there the whole time. Now that I mention it, the only time you DID move was when your teammates started chucking balls at ya!"

Shikamaru merely gave another uncaring shrug.

Kiba and Naruto exchanged a glance at one another.

"Alright! Get changed, everyone!"

All three boys turned around towards the coach, who dismissing his student's rather loudly. He did have a grin plastered on his face, though. Naruto guessed that he finally managed to make Sasuke agree to join the team. Naruto gave a slight grin of his own as Gaara passed by. Guess the red head had a new rival on the team, considering NOW that he USED to be the best.

"Nara, get your lazy ass over here!" the coach still had a grin froozen on his face. Shikamaru raised an uncertain eyebrow and hotly walked towards the calling man, mumbling something that coming over would just be 'troublesome'. Kiba and Naruto stared for a couple seconds, before walking back towards the locker rooms. Naruto placed his hands behind his head as he darted his eyes towards the Inuzuka boy.

"So," Naruto gave a slight whistle, "tell Shika you have the hots for him, yet?"

Kiba gave a small snort, "You know very well that I haven't you ass," he replied flatly.

Naruto rolled his eyes, "It's still hard to believe you like Nara Shikamaru, the laziest of laziest. I always thought you'd end up with Shino." he confessed. Kiba quirked a brow.

"I thought I liked Shino, but..." Kiba began.

"...But?" Naruto urged his canine-like friend to continue.

"I tried daydreaming about having sex with him, but... then like... I dunno. It felt kinda weird. I thought bugs were crawling out of his hair or something! I swear, man!" he made a 'bleach' sound.

"He warned you not to swing that bat near his ant farm... but you had to be a stubborn jackass-"

"Alright, fuck!"

Naruto sniggered.

"You were scratching for weeks. You were like a mutt with fleas... and you had rabies or something."

"God dammit, Uzumaki!"

-

"And so, Naruto! That's why we need to help you study! So we're coming over after school, and that's final!" Sakura slammed her fists down against the blonde's desk. Naruto gulped.

"Besides," Ino butted in, "I already told my mom that I was helping tutor somebody." she waved a finger swiftly. Sakura placed her hands firmly on her slender hips as she nodded.

"B-But..."

"No butts, Naruto!"

_Smack!_

"Ouch! Alright, jeez. You don't have to hit me like some wild gorilla!"

"What?!"

_Smack!_

"Itai! Fuck!"

A door opened before Sakura had time to yell at the blonde for use of foul language, and she stood straight up, clutching her hands towards her chest as she gushed at the most gorgeous and elegant person standing in front of her. Ino beamed beside her. Naruto huffed in annoyance at the raven's presence, but quickly blushed from this morning's doing.

"Sasuke-kun! Good afternoon!" the pink girl greeted.

"How was your day, Sasuke-kun?!" the blonde beside her asked.

"Hn."

Sasuke darted his eyes towards the blonde and rolled his eyes, walking himself up to a seat by the window and placed his belongings on the desk. Sakura squealed and Ino nearly fainted. Why? Naruto didn't even want to know.

The blonde gave a small smirk as he rummaged through his bag, pulling out a familiar set of beads (Muwahaha, the Rosary) and looked towards Sasuke, who was staring uncaring out the window. How did Naruto get the beads? Easy.

------Flashback--

Sasuke: "Dammit! How the hell do you open this stupid lockfin! I still don't get it!"

Naruto: -rolls eyes- "It's locker... And you open it like this..." -fiddles with combination until it opens-

Sasuke: "Hn. Pretty clever device..." -places his bag in the locker and takes a few books out- "Later, dobe. I have to meet up with that damned principal. He said he wanted to see me or something... I wish I came up with a plan to kill him sooner..." -walks off in a rush-

Naruto: -yet again, rolls his eyes- "Can't even say a proper goodbye, huh? Hunh? Wait, Sasuke-teme! You forgot your-" -looks into the bag and eyes the Rosary- "You gatta be fucking kidding me..." -takes it out and stuffs it into his bag- "Sometimes I worry about you, Sasuke..."

------Flashback End--

And that was that. Naruto really did worry about how stupidity washed over the handsome boy sometimes... It was completely...

Unhealthy.

"Isn't he just so HOT?!" Ino winked at the startled blonde, who almost fell out of his seat.

Sakura nodded and giggled.

Naruto slumped into his seat and sighed as both girls continued gwaking. Sasuke ignored the world around him.

_Damn mortals..._

-

During lunch, as Naruto dragged Sasuke away from the cafeteria, he pushed the raven head down and climbed on top of him, the raven was completely confused.. Sasuke gave a questioning look, but quickly trailed his hands up the blonde's waist. The smaller boy growled and slapped the pale hands away. This time Sasuke growled.

"What the hell?" the demon question, but quickly froozed as Naruto held the Rosary in front of the now widdened eyed boy's face, "How the fuck did you get that, dobe?"

"When you hide something, teme, you don't place it where your enemy can fucking find it!" the blonde hissed. And with one swift movement, he placed the dangling beads around the prince's neck, who gave many and many curses as he was transformed into his most hated form again. He hissed in venomous disbelief.

"I can't fucking believe this!" the prince glared as harshly than ever before, looking up from the sealed Rosary towards the grinning blonde, "Turn me back this instant, or I swear..."

Naruto rolled his eyes, "Mr. Kitty seems a little more annoyed and angry than usual. I think we can fix that." the blonde patted Sasuke's head, who tried scratching Naruto with all his might, but somehow missed. He really wasn't cat material.

"Why the hell do I have to be a cat now?!"

Naruto looked away for a second, and gave another smile, "You see... The thing is, Sakura-chan and Ino are coming over after school. So if they see you at my house and everything, they'll-"

"Oh hell no! Those ugly bitches?! Sorry, but they're not coming in-"

"Oi! They're helping me tutor! And they're not bitches!" the blonde stated, ignoring the glare from the prince for being interrupted, "Look. It's just for a couple hours and they'll be gone, alright? If you're a cat and everything they'll most likely leave you alone. Besides, Ino-chan hates cats."

"I don't care," the cat sighed. Pondering for what seemed like an eternity, he looked back up towards the awaiting answer blonde. He lowered his head.

"You promise it's only for a couple hours?"

Naruto raised his hand, "I give you my word, teme." he promised. Sasuke rolled his eyes but he did trust the blonde. Unlike a certain somebody...

"Fine, dobe, then I'm leaving for home right now," the prince declared, beginning to walk off but soon froozed as he heard Naruto give a small chuckle. Turning around, he glared bitterly at the whiskered boy. What the hell was so funny that he was leaving? And so Sasuke would ask, and he would get an answer.

"What the hell's so funny?"

When Naruto's laughter slowly died down, he grinned towards his companion.

"You called it _home_."

-

"Jeez, Naruto! That walk seemed like forever! Why don't you ever take the bus to school?" Sakura asked, slipping her school shoes off by the front door and inviting herself in, followed by a bouncy Ino. Naruto gave a small shrug, uncaring. Sakura raised a brow at him, but decided not to push her luck with the smaller boy.

Ino flopped herself on the couch and gave a sigh of relaxation.

She grinned, "Your couch is ridiculously soft, Naruto. I wish my couch was like this, but... I wanted a purple one. You know how hard it is to find purple couches," she groaned in annoyance as she slapped her hand against her head. Naruto gave a slow nod, eyeing a certain demon prince who was in the kitchen; loyally sitting on the counter... Which was, rather strange...

"Do you have any good shows?" the blonde girl asked questionly, "Where's the remote?"

Naruto narrowed his eyes. He couldn't tell her that Sasuke suddenly used his demon strength to crush blasted thing to death...

"I lost it," he lied.

"Liar," Sakura smiled, pulling a textbook and some papers out from her bag and setting them on the kitchen table. Naruto gave a nervous laugh. Sasuke stared and smirked.

"No worries!" Ino jumped up from her seat, walking over the the small TV and turning it on with a 'click'. And what was the first thing that came on?

"_Oh behave, baby..." the man laughed alongside a beautiful lady._

Ino gave a disgusted look, "Austin Powers? Isn't this movie like... old school? I never did like it..." she intended to change the channel, but Sakura's voice rang through her head.

"Ino-pig! We're suppose to be helping Naruto! Not sitting on your porky ass and watching a hip guy getting sexy ladies!" she explained the plan again. Ino glared.

"Alright, Ms. Forehead, sheesh!" she walked into the kitchen and sat down by the strawberry haired girl, who flashed Naruto a quick smile. She opened a textbook and intended to begin explaining a couple math problems, but was rudely interrupted by a certain blonde girl.

"Ew, Naruto! I didn't know you had a cat!" she pointed towards Sasuke who glared at her. Naruto twitched. Sakura gushed.

"Oh my gosh! It's so-"

"Ugly." Ino's opinion was rather... a little too opened minded.

Sakura huffed at her friend's rudeness towards the feline.

"I think it's cute!" she stated.

Ino rolled her eyes.

"So Naruto," Sakura turned towards her friend's face, clapping her hands together, "What's it's name?" she asked.

Naruto felt his eye twitch some more... He couldn't say Sasuke's name. The girls would probably think he stalked the demon prince or something... and worse... they might beat him up! Think, Naruto, think! He pondered into his brain.

As the room became suddenly quiet, the TV was then heard yet again...

_"...and when Mr. Bigglesworth gets angry...people DIE!"_

"Mr. Bigglesworth."

Sakura and Ino blinked. Sasuke, on the other hand, looked positively disgusted and wanted to kill the blonde.

Naruto fiddled with his fingers. Damn, he was embarrassed... Out of all fucking names he had to hear...

"I said, his name is Mr. Bigglesworth." he repeated.

Sakura raised an ammused brow and Ino covered her mouth to keep from laughing too hard. Ooh, this was so priceless! This really, really was! Anyone would feel sorry for the cat with a name like THAT!

"Erm, okay then..." Sakura looked at the cat (who was still glaring daggers) and then back towards her textbook. She nudged the slightly flushed blonde boy and continued explaining simple math equations. They did only have a few hours, after all, to help the blonde. Sakura had a curfew, and Ino usually helped her parent's close at the flower shop they owned.

And study and explaining they did. Naruto actually caught on pretty quick, much to Sakura's surprise. Simple expressions and fractions were the basics, which the pink headed girl thought, was all Naruto needed to learn for today, at least. They had a test on fractions this upcoming Friday, anyways. And as for Sasuke, he left the room after the whole 'Bigglesworth' incident. The whiskered boy hadn't seen him since. He reckoned that the cat had gone up to get some sleep, but he really didn't know.

After the two hours were finally over, both girls waved goodbye to their adorable friend, and headed out the door, slipping their shoes back on. Naruto grinned to himself as he heard Sakura slap Ino against the head for doing absolutely nothing. Ino just apologized, though she didn't seem sorry. After Naruto made sure the girls where nowhere back in sight, he slowly closed the door and locked it.

Going back towards the kitchen and gathering all his papers and belongings and stuffing them in his bag, he decided to go upstairs and check on Sasuke. Upon reaching his door, he opened it cautiously, poking his head in silently.

"Dobe."

It was now the time to realize that cats have better hearing than the blonde thought. But the demon prince wasn't doing anything harmful. With a small sigh Naruto headed towards his bed and placed himself down. He turned his head towards Sasuke, who was smirking at him. Naruto hated those stupid smirks. It always meant that the other boy was up to something.

"What?"

"A date." Sasuke demanded flatly. Naruto blinked.

"Hunh?"

"Dobe, don't make me repeat myself."

Naruto rolled his eyes.

"In this magazine, it says that humans show affection and get into a healthy relationship with a date. Like a couple, right? So I want a date."

Naruto blushed and turned his head to look towards his ceiling. Sasuke was asking him on a... date? The blonde felt like lava, he was so heated up. No way! Sasuke is taking him on a date! If this was a dream, he wouldn't want to wake up from it! He couldn't believe it... The prince wanted to start a relationship with him... HIM?! Out of all people... Wait! Calm down, Naruto! Don't seem desperate!

"Yeah, sure. Why not?" Naruto grinned in return. Sasuke let another smirk perform on his lips.

_Perfect..._ he thought devishly.

-

"Alright! So we all seen what happened during lunch break, right?!" Harumo asked her three menions- er, followers. They all nodded quickly.

"Yeah! That that Uzumaki kid tried to rape our poor Sasuke-kun!" Number 1 blew her nose in a tissue.

"He tried to molest our gorgeous knight and shinning armor!" Number 2 grunted.

"I thought I saw Sasuke-kun turn into a cat!" Number 3 nodded to herself. Everyone glared at her.

"Number 3, that is the most idiotic bull I have ever heard."

"B-but, you all were fighting, so you weren't looking at him when that happe-OUCH!"

Number 2 held Number 1 back from hitting Number 3 any more, who scooted away.

"ENOUGH!"

All three girls turned towards their leader and saluted in apology. Harumo nodded and slapped a small whip against her palm.

"Remember, we're not eachother's enemies... We need to work work together to destory one thing!"

"And what's that?" the three girls asked all together, rather excitedly and curiously.

Harumo smirked.

"We must destory... Uzumaki Naruto."

**TBC...**

**-----**

**A/N: MY GAWD! That took forever to wriiiiiiiiiiite! -chews on her notebook- Gyah! I can't wait to write the next chapter! Sasuke and Naruto go on a date! And Naruto finds out what Orochimaru wanted from Sasuke! Which can't be gooood! Buwahahahahaha! Ah, I love Harumo and her followers so damn much! They're all very stupid... They won't be able to destory Naruto... They'll argue throughout the whole story... And their plans always go wrong. I feel sorry for them! Only Harumo has some sense... and sometimes Number 3... though she doesn't seem very interested in Sasuke... XD Poor kid... I like the janitor, too... I might put him back in. I love a man in uniform! Even if he is smelly!!!!! (joking!)**

**Also. I'm not going to bother my beta for this chapter, she needs a break! (that's what I think!) I'll ask her to do the next chapter! Buwahahaha! Hope she's up for the challenge! Also, Itachi and Deidara are coming back soooooon! And the word spreads out that Itachi killed their daddeh! He's a smeaxy evil bastard... just like candy corn... Mmm...**

**My Randomness Rambling****: OH MY GOD!!!! There's this yaoi manga I want called ****Our Kingdom****! It's like... THE AWSOME-EST BOOK EVAAAAAR! But hardly nobody knows about it... -sniffs- My birthday's in September, soOoOoOo, I'll be 16! And I'll get a job and buy me the five volumes! Or I'll use my birthday money! Sha! I can't wait! -drools- Rei is so damn hot... and Akira is too kawaii! They're perfect for eachother... -drools some more- (Is an uber fangirl... -frowns-) Anyways, I hope you all are enjoying the story! I really do!**

**I might also put my manga up! I've been working on it for quite some time now, and it's yaoi, too! My characters Xian (uke material...buwahaha!) and Shigeru (seme, of course). All my friends and my online friends say I should become a manga artist, so I'm going to work to get that dream now! My mom said she would help me pay to get into an art collage... where they help you with manga and stuff! Then I'll learn japanese! And move to Japan! BUWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ...**

**...Wait...**

**Why the hell do you guys care? XD Ah, oh well. I get so caught with crap, I ramble forever! -slaps herself-**

**Sorry if my grammar is totally HORID! It's four in the fricking morning and I'm suppose to go to their fair with some friend's today! -sighs- So I havn't been checking my grammar on here. I'm sorry, but I need sleep! Sleeeeeeep makes me happy! I hate fairs... I like being alone on my computer and having no life, and reading manga and drawing... -continues ramble-**

**Anyways, please review! This story's continuation depends on it! **


	8. Reflection

**Oh.My.God! I'm sooooo SORRY for uploading for so long! I've been very busy for the last 6 months and I couldn't find any time at all! I'm so terrible! I hope nobody has ditched thsi story! **

**...I guess this chapter depends if I continue writing this story or not! D:**

**...Anyways, enjoy...Please!**

----------

Can I trust my refelction?

----------

-----

Naruto pulled his casual orange T-shirt over her head and winked at himself in the mirror. Today was the day Sasuke and him were going on a date. The blonde had to admit, he was really energetic and excited. He couldn't explain it, really. Wasn't Sasuke suppose to be his enemy? The demon prince tried killing him plenty of times in the past... Maybe he's changed?

Sasuke sat on the bed the whole time, watching the idiotic boy change into something more fitting and comfortable. He couldn't put his finger on it, but Naruto looked so tempting and addicting today. Something...

...Pleasurable...

"I'm rea- Omph!" the smaller boy was caught off guard when he felt heated lips pressed harshly against his soft ones. The husky demon grabbed the other's ass cheek and grinded their cocks together; feeling the pleasure he was just searching for. He would shove his tounge into the other's mouth, but... opening both their mouths would only cause disaster and confusion towards Naruto's trust, which is what he needed to get the Rosary.

The flushed blonde pulled away after a brief second, ignoring the other's protest to re-capture his lips.

"S-Sasuke...Stop."

After much debate, the demon boy pulled away; a plastered smirk was in response of the blonde's demand... which, of course, sounded more like a plea.

Sasuke held out his hand, "Ready to go?"

Naruto's anger issues on the other soon turned into a large grin.

"Yup!" Sasuke rolled his eyes, but nonetheless headed out the door.

As they walked, Naruto pointed out shops that he occasionally went to, and the names of streets that Naruto used to play by. The demon prince tried to pay attention, which just wasn't working the way he wanted it to. His mind just kept wandering towards how to get those blasted beads! Those stupid little beads that are stopping him from getting this idiot's powers.

" ...And this is the park where I used to wait for my Mom to pick me up!"

"Uh-huh..." Seriously, the dobe is more annoying and carefree than usual. He sighed in relief when the blonde boy finally shut his yap about his past hobbies and doings, but narrowed his eyes when he seen the smaller boy frowning.

Unknowningly knowing what to do, Sasuke snuck a hand around the blonde boy, who seemed suddenly deep in thought. Man, he wished he knew what the other was thinking.

As they continued walking down the sidewalk, the demon prince ignored the gwaking of passing girls giggling at him and pointing fingers from people around.

"He's gorgeous. Is he a model?"

"He's so hot!"

"And pretty..."

Sasuke's eyesbrows twitched. For once in his dreamy and complicated life, he wished Naruto looked good so these irritating mortals would leave him the hell alone. Of course, he only wished this for the time they were walking. Humans are vigerously ugly creatures. He may have thought Naruto was a little cute, but he was only fooling with himself. The Uzumaki kid is one of the most hideous beings he's ever seen in his life of living.

Black eyes looked down towards a mess of blonde hair when he felt a light tug on his sleeve. Blue eyes sparkled in a glamerous sort of way.

"We're here, Sasuke! We're here!"

The demon prince faked a smile, eyeing the Rosary in the blonde's jean pocket. God... he had a feeling at this was going to be...

"Oh my God! He's gorgeous!"

"Yeah!"

...a long day.

-----

"It's ice-cream, teme. You're suppose to lick it, not smell it." Naruto stuck out his tounge and licked the pink coating treat. Sasuke made a face.

"This vile thing smells disgusting."

Naruto shrugged and continued running his pink tounge along the shell of his cone where it was melting. He then licked his lips and gave a happy 'yeah!' in the process.

Dark eyes looked around; looking annoyed. There was a lot of people chattering, screaming, laughing. It made his ears bleed. And the food smelled horrible. Really, really, really bad. He sighed.

_...For the Rosary..._ he thought calmly.

"Oi, Sasuke! Let's go ride that!"

"Ride wha-" Before the demon prince could finish, his jaw dropped uncontroably, trying to measure the height of how tall the Ferris Wheel was. That idiot blonde was fucking crazy if he thought a cunning demon such as himself would get on something so dangerous as _that_!

Sasuke glared. "No."

Naruto pouted. "Aw, c'mon."

Sasuke twitched.

Naruto protest.

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

Naruto cried.

Sasuke sighed.

Naruto grinned.

And soon they were in line. Sasuke cursed many times, and Naruto thumped him in the chest.

"Cheer up, teme. It'll be fun, I promise! You get this really fantastic view, and-"

"Dobe..."

Naruto glared at the name. "Don't call me that." he said, gave an uneasy blush as two girls behind them giggled.

The demon prince smirked in return. Naruto sure did get mad easily.

"H-Here you go!" the girl registering blushed as her hand brushed against Sasuke's, who reached out for the tickets. He merely ignored her and dragged a cheering Naruto into the cart, and waited for the still blushing girl to close the door, "Have a nice ride!" she bowed.

Once again for what seemed like the hundredth time that day, the raven haired demon rolled his cunning eyes.

And then they were alone, awaiting the ride to begin. Sasuke's eyes never leaving the Rosary, and Naruto's eyes never leaving the window. And soon up they went. The demon prince was feeling a little uneasy about this. It wasn't that he hated heights, it was just... Erm... Well, nobody knows for sure.

"Look, Sasuke! You can see the whole carnival from up here!"

Sasuke didn't move. Only glared.

Finally, when the blonde turned around, their eyes met. Blue against black. Naruto once again blushed at the sudden silence, and Sasuke once again smirked. And then the smaller boy closed his eyes. God, he hated blushing. It was so... girly. And Naruto Uzumaki was certainly no girl! He was manly among men!

He felt the cart shaking a little, as he felt something climb over him and lifted his chin. Opening his eyes, he saw a handsome figure still smirking; and in all his glory, might the blonde add. Once again, he felt his cheeks heat up, and he cursed as rough lips smashed against his. He ignored the temptation of opening his mouth and letting that sly tounge into his craving mouth, and he wrapped his arms around the other's neck, giving a delightful moan as Sasuke grabbed his shirt fabric and crushed their bodies together.

"Naruto... do you know how fucking sexy you look right now?" Sasuke lied. Naruto's breathing grew heavy as he shook his head yes, giving a small smirk of his own. The demon prince grounded their dicks together, making the two boys hiss at the ridiculously close contact. The blonde grabbed the dark boy's raven hair, and thrusted back.

"Ah... P-Please...Sasuke..." he panted, begged, and moaned.

"Naruto... Naruto..." The taller of the boys groaned, thrusting back just as faster and harder. Oh, God... He felt something build up in him. Something that was begging for release... Something that the blonde was doing to him.

"Fuck, Naruto...Nnn..."

"Ahh! S-Sasuke..." the younger boy threw his head back, hitting the edge of the metal cart. His whole face was flushed and it was getting harder to breathe.

Sasuke growled and continued rocking back and forth. His fangs hit his bottom lip, almost drawing blood. His eyes felt like they were turning red. He felt so sexually arroused right now. He wanted to fuck the other boy. He wanted to make Naruto scream his name. He wanted to make Naruto cum for him. Then...as his hands wandered around the small boy's slender body, he felt something...

His eyes widdened.

The Rosary was in his clutch.

He looked down at the flushed boy who was begging for him to go harder. And Sasuke pushed the younger boy away, and fell back. His breathing was rasp and he couldn't figgure it out. Why the hell did he just do to...to..._**him**_?!

Naruto, who shook his head from the dizziness, gave Sasuke a concerned look. He walked towards the other boy and bent down.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke's eyes snapped open as far as they would (since when had he closed them?) and he pushed Naruto away.

"Stay...away..." he threatened.

Naruto glared as his butt came in contact with the floor.

"What the fuck is your problem?!"

Sasuke wanted to give him and answer... but... What would he say? He didn't even know what was his problem. He gritted his teeth and pushed past the door just as the same blushing girl from before opened it. She 'eeked' as she saw a blurr. She looked into the cart and saw a still glaring Naruto. She glanced back and forth.

"What was THAT?!"

The blonde pushed himself up and walked quickly out of the cart, ignoring the girl's question.

"I guess our date is cut short." he mummbled.

-----

**Oho! What was Sasuke's problem?! Is he finally starting to understand his feelings for Naruto?! Or... did he steal teh Rosary and ran away?**

**Well, guess you won't know until... The next chapter! Muwahaha (a bitch)!**

**Anyways, once again. I'm sorry for uploading SO LONG! I promise I'll upload more recently, alrighty?!**

**Thanks for reading, everyone!**

**Reviews get me motivated to write more! **


End file.
